


Молодо-зелено

by Stephaniya



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История про молодого Сэма Адаму и том, как важно знать, кто ты есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эпизод 1. О том, с чего все началось. Арабеска

***  
Он никогда не мог понять, что девчонки находят в Йосифе. И дело было вовсе не в зависти - с того самого дня, как отец поставил Йосифу его первую татуировку, Сэм никогда не завидовал брату. И не в ревности - Сэма девчонки совершенно не интересовали. Это был скорее своего рода научный интерес - почему мягкий, вежливый и так похожий на каприканца Йосиф никогда (ну или почти никогда) не терпел неудач на любовном фронте, а Сэм, как ни старался, так и не мог подцепить нормального парня. Наверно, в этом была какая-то высшая справедливость. Или несправедливость - это уж как посмотреть.  
Йосиф никогда не путал имена своих подружек. Нужно было отдать ему должное - он не начинал встречаться с новой девушкой, пока не рвал отношения с предыдущей. Самым поразительным было то, что расставались они всегда чуть ли не лучшими друзьями. Сэм же, если уж ему удавалось с кем-то замутить, расставался с этими хмырями так, что потом единственным средством общения с бывшими становился мордобой.  
Все-таки, что-то с этим миром определенно было не так - Сэм думал об этом каждый раз, когда из забегаловки Конни Йосиф уходил под руку с очередной Рози или Терри, а Сэм, возвращаясь домой, находил на дверной ручке висящий галстук и отправлялся ночевать к кому-то из приятелей.  
***  
\- Ее зовут Шеннон,- сказал Йосиф однажды за завтраком,- и она дочка Руфь. Той самой.  
\- Ты попал, брат,- коротко прокомментировал Сэм. Кто же не знал Руфь. Когда-то, лет тридцать назад, она была главой одной из банд здесь, на Каприке, но слава о ней гуляла даже на самом Тауроне. Сэм и Йосиф услышали о ней, когда слава эта уже немного отгремела, но ее отголоски были слышны до сих пор. И то, что прошлую ночь Йосиф провел с единственной дочкой Руфи, не сулило ничего хорошего.  
\- Я тоже подумал,- кивнул Йосиф,- поговорю с ней сегодня. Или завтра. Но вообще-то она ничего.  
Сэм лишь пожал плечами - в дипломатических способностях брата он не сомневался ни секунды.  
***  
\- Понимаешь ли, дружок, я не встречаюсь с шестерками,- взгляд у Тони Фазекаса надменный, но глаза такие красивые. Темные, с ехидным прищуром. Он моложе Сэма на три года, но все равно называет его "дружок". Он сын Гуатрау, но Сэм сходит от него с ума вовсе не поэтому.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Тони,- Сэм подливает в его стакан. На эту проклятую амброзию он потратил последние деньги, и теперь не даст им вылететь на ветер. Сам он уже пьян достаточно, чтобы перейти к решительным действиям, но недостаточно, чтобы забыть, что за это можно получить пулю промеж глаз,- разве я тебе ни капли не нравлюсь?  
\- Ни капли,- подтверждает Тони, и Сэм замечает, что взгляд его уже слегка поплыл. Тони улыбается. И Сэм, сделав еще глоток, наклоняется к нему и целует. Промахивается мимо губ, но не останавливается. Тони - не останавливает.  
\- Ну, может, каплю,- шепчет он, когда Сэм наконец отстраняется.  
***  
\- Она отвязная девчонка,- замечает Йосиф,- совершенно без башни.  
Сэм не может сосредоточиться и понять, о ком речь. У него сильнейшее похмелье в жизни. Кажется, накануне произошло что-то непоправимо прекрасное, и теперь его, вероятно, похоронят за счет организации. Но Сэма так тошнит, что его это ни секунды не волнует - радует даже.  
\- Фиделия,- Йосиф вздыхает, отхлебывает кофе.  
\- Ты же встречался с Шеннон,- наконец подает голос Сэм,- с дочкой Руфи.  
Йосиф мрачнеет. Снова отхлебывает, смотрит куда-то в сторону. По его виду Сэм понимает, что с Шеннон он так и не поговорил. Но Йосиф разберется - он всегда разбирается. Но внезапно Сэма разбирает смех - он опасается смеяться в голос, чтобы не блевануть прямо сейчас, но ситуация-то складывается - ну просто долбанная комедия положений! Йосиф вздыхает по Фиделии, а Сэм - по ее брату.  
***  
Он прикуривает от его зажигалки. Затягивается глубоко - Сэм видит, как ходуном ходит его кадык. Шея у Тони чистая, без единой татуировки. И плечи тоже. Зато на груди красуется сразу несколько. Сэм лениво обводит их пальцами, пока Тони выдыхает дым в потолок.  
\- Это было...- Тони замолкает задумчиво, словно подбирает слово.  
Одна из татуировок - большая перечеркнутая буква лямбда. Сэм понятия не имеет, что это значит, но отчего-то ему становится тревожно.  
\- Это было...- повторяет Тони и снова затягивается. - большим карьерным шагом для тебя, дружок,- наконец договаривает он.  
Сэм поднимает на него глаза. Никогда в жизни ему так не хотелось никого ударить.  
***  
\- Залетела! Представляешь! Кто знал, что для этого достаточно одного раза?! - у Йосифа взгляд загнанного в угол быка на арене. Сэму становится его даже немного жаль. Разумный, логичный, всегда все предусматривающий Йосиф растерян. Что-то пошло не по плану!- мне всего двадцать четыре! Я не готов! Я...  
\- Либо станешь зятем Руфи, либо станешь трупом,- замечает Сэм. Комедия положений принимает неожиданный оборот.  
\- Ох, Сэм, иногда мне кажется, что лучше б я тоже любил парней,- вздыхает Йосиф.  
\- Ну не всем же быть такими крутыми, как я,- Сэм надеется, что в голосе его не звучит ни досады, ни горечи.  
***  
\- Все это в сущности попахивает инцестом,- заявляет Тони, усмехаясь. Он смотрит на Сэма сквозь табачный дым. Их разделяет карточный стол и поставленное на кон состояние,- ты разве сам этого не понимаешь?  
\- Прикупаю три,- отвечает Сэм. Думать не хочется. Шестеркам думать не полагается.  
\- Учитывая, что все мы в какой-то степени братья, это уже даже не попахивает, это воняет инцестом,- заканчивает свою мысль Тони. Он пьян, хотя выпил совсем немного.  
\- Еще одну,- отвечает Сэм. Карты у него на руках просто отвратительные. Он проиграл - это очевидно.  
\- Сэм, поехали ко мне? - Тони наклоняется над столом, смотрит пристально.  
\- Я пасс.  
***  
\- Неудачный день?  
\- Налей и заткнись. - Сэм не награждает бармена даже мимолетным взглядом.  
\- Как скажете. - в этом баре Сэм впервые - но он идеально подходит для его цели - напиться в лоскуты и не встретить никого из знакомых. Бармен подливает в опустевший стакан. Сэм пьет залпом, подставляет под новую порцию. Бармен обновляет.  
\- Неудачный день? - повторяет он попытку. Вот ведь настырная сволочь.  
\- Брат женится. Проигрался в карты. Жизнь - говно. Да, так себе денек,- отзывается Сэм. От новой порции алкоголя начинает кружиться голова. - подливай, давай.  
Стакан снова полон.  
\- Я закажу вам такси.  
\- Нахрен твое такси - я же сказал - проигрался в карты. Денег только на выпивку.  
\- Я заканчиваю через час. Отвезу вас домой.  
Сэм поднимает голову и впервые смотрит на собеседника.  
\- Тебя хоть как звать-то? - спрашивает он, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.  
\- Ларри,- отвечает тот.


	2. Эпизод 2. О подарках.

***  
Это было так мелочно, наверно, но ему ужасно нравилось получать "подарки от заведения". Конечно, подарки эти были разной степени ненужности, но всегда ведь приятно получать бонусы от своей паршивой работы. Сэм знал, что за несколько лет успел дослужиться как минимум до того, что можно было зачерпывать пальцами товар с лотка продавца фруктов, и тот лишь услужливо улыбнется. Но в последнее время "подарки" становились все более ощутимыми. К примеру, теперь он мог совершенно бесплатно пообедать в некоторых забегаловках. Конечно, это не означало, что повар, все официанты и хозяин не плюнут ему в суп по очереди, но он так часто бывал на мели, что можно было об этом забыть.  
Когда они с парнями состригали дань с магазинчиков в Северной Олимпии, Сэм мог прихватить, кроме обычной таксы, еще что-то из товара - продавцы обычно сами буквально впихивали им это в руки - какие-то запонки, галстук, который ни к чему не подходил, что-то из еды - не все ли равно.  
Конечно, Сэму очень хотелось верить, что рано или поздно его начнут отправлять на более ответственные задания, чем такие вот грязные дела. Само собой, деньги не пахнут, но ходить в шестерках ему ужасно надоело. Все с этого начинали - уверяли его самые доброжелательные из друзей. Занялся бы ты нормальным делом - замечал Йосиф. Какого хрена я вообще делаю на этой паршивой планетке - думал иногда сам Сэм. Но ни к каким кардинальным переменам ничего из этого не приводило. Он по-прежнему был грозой всех владельцев забегаловок и мелких лавочников в округе, и только приятные маленькие бонусы от заведений немного скрашивали этот факт.  
Это пришлось очень кстати, когда перед Сэмом встала практически непосильная задача - выбрать брату подарок на свадьбу. Разумеется, сам Йосиф просил ничего ему не дарить. Сэму вообще иногда начинало казаться, что брат так сильно терзаем чувством вины, что готов сам что-нибудь подарить Сэму на собственную свадьбу. Лишь бы Сэм не чувствовал себя брошенным.  
А Сэм и не чувствовал - в конце-концов, какого хрена? Ему было больше не восемь лет, к тому же теперь квартира их оказывалась полностью в его распоряжении - Йосиф переезжал жить к Шеннон и ее мамаше. Как распоряжаться этой квартирой, Сэм, конечно, пока точно не знал, но это было и неважно - главное ведь иметь возможность, а не использовать ее. Хотя иногда, ворочаясь с боку на бок перед самым рассветом, Сэм грешным делом думал, что имел он эту возможность во все дыры, и что отец вместо бесполезного умения стрелять из пистолета, лучше бы научил старшего сына пользоваться презервативами. Но эти моменты слабости были коротки и редки. Основную часть времени, Сэм был даже рад за брата. Справившись с первым шоком, тот вполне успешно справлялся с ролью будущего мужа и отца - как и ко всему в жизни, подходя к этому очень ответственно. И на предложения Сэма взять племянника под крыло, если будет мальчик, отвечал решительным отказом. Глядя в рыбьи глаза очередного лавочника, Сэм даже думал, что Йосиф в этом прав. Ну чему он может научить пацана?  
\- Эй, Адама, не спи,- пихнул его Фрэнки,- все, мы с этим закончили, пойдем.  
Мистер Тапулос, владелец магазина, нервно улыбался. На прошлой неделе они разобрались с его конкурентом, желавшим открыть галантерею на той же улице, и теперь он отвалил им плату за помощь. Но теперь мечтал лишь о том, чтобы от них избавиться.  
\- Нет, погоди, я не закончил,- Сэм повернулся к Тапулосу и посмотрел на него самым суровым из своих взглядов,- часы.- объявил он, и лавочник даже опешил от неожиданности,- мне нужны часы. Какие-нибудь красивые. Дорогие, хорошие часы.  
Тапулос неуверенно обвел взглядом свой магазин. Среди прочего он торговал и часами тоже, но, кажется, не сразу понял, на что именно намекает Сэм. И потому затормозил. Сэм почувствовал, что начинает раздражаться - ну до чего тупые пошли продавцы!  
\- Ты не слышал моего друга, приятель? - неожиданно вступился Фрэнки,- ему нужны часы - и получше, и побыстрее.  
Тапулос моргнул, потом, снизу вверх взглянув на Сэма, рассеянно кивнул.  
\- Конечно, сэр,- проговорил он с напускной панической услужливостью,- выбирайте, какие хотите.  
\- Мне кажется, Йосе понравятся эти,- Фрэнки кивнул на довольно невзрачный экземпляр на черном ремне. И за что там было заламывать такую цену, Сэм так и не понял.  
\- Будешь его так называть, я тебе рожу начищу,- на автомате огрызнулся он. Смеяться над каприканством Йосифа и называть его смешными прозвищами было позволено только ему самому, а уж точно не Фрэнки. - но вообще, ты, наверно, прав. Хотя они и смотрятся дешевкой.  
\- Это моя лучшая модель! - поспешил заверить их Тапулос,- серьезные часы для серьезных людей.  
\- Ладно,- покладисто согласился Сэм,- а в оберточную бумагу завернешь? Только выбери какую-нибудь веселенькую. Свадьба все-таки, а не поминки.  
***  
\- И это ты называешь мальчишником? - Йосиф обвел глазами пустую комнату и остановил взгляд на Сэме,- ты, я и бутылка виски?  
\- А ты хотел, чтобы я позвал своих друзей-головорезов? - поинтересовался Сэм, отпивая из своего стакана,- не волнуйся, они все придут к тебе завтра на свадьбу. И кто ж виноват, что за столько лет собственных друзей ты так и не нажил.  
Йосиф вздохнул, похлопал его по руке.  
\- Хорошо, что их нажил ты, Сэм,- проговорил он неожиданно серьезно. Сэм не сдержал удивленного взгляда. Делать вид, что он не понял, что Йосиф имеет в виду, было глупо и бесполезно.  
\- Ну вот только не надо речей,- заметил он, снова поднимая стакан - льдинки на дне мелодично звякнули,- прибереги их для завтрашних тостов.  
Йосиф несколько секунд смотрел на него так, словно действительно собирался сказать речь, но не мог вспомнить ни одного умного слова. Потом наконец улыбнулся.  
\- Обещай мне, что завтра не напьешься в сопли и не полезешь петь караоке,- попросил он Сэма, подливая себе из бутылки - Сэм заметил, что брат почти не пьет.  
\- А нахера устанавливать на празднике караоке, если я даже спеть там не могу? - возмутился он, решив не замечать этого.  
Йосиф побежденно поднял руки.  
\- Ладно, но если что, мы с тобой однофамильцы,- заявил он.  
\- Если не заткнешься, я тебя ударю,- предупредил Сэм.  
\- Чтобы я был с синяком на собственной свадьбе? - уточнил Йосиф возмущенно.  
\- Ну а что,- пожал плечами Сэм,- она будет с пузом, ты - с фингалом. Нормальная такая тауронская свадьба.  
Йосиф помолчал секунду потом рассмеялся.  
\- Сэм,- сказал он, протягивая руку через стол. Сэм хотел было сказать, чтобы он прекратил добавлять вечеру драматизма, но табачный дым предательски защипал глаза и перехватил дыхание. Сэм сжал ладонь брата, потом встал и обошел стол, приблизился к Йосифу. Тот обнял его, положив руку ему на затылок - Сэм прижался лбом к его плечу, и несколько мгновений они не двигались и молчали. Наконец Сэм решительно похлопал брата по спине, и Йосиф отпустил его. Как раз вовремя - в конце-концов, они не какие-то девчонки.  
\- Я тебе подарок купил,- заметил Сэм, чтобы хоть как-то начать разговор заново,- ну то есть, как купил...  
Йосиф покачал головой.  
\- Краденные вещи дарить не принято,- заметил он,- их принято подбрасывать.  
\- Я их не украл! - возмутился Сэм,- он сам мне их отдал!  
\- Ну тогда ладно,- деловито кивнул Йосиф, наконец по-настоящему отпивая из своего стакана.


	3. Эпизод 3. О похмелье и караоке.

Он проснулся и сразу понял, что жив. Голова раскалывалась адски. Даже тусклый свет, просачивающийся сквозь задернутые шторы, казался ослепительно невыносимым.  
В следующий момент Сэм понял, что находится, по всей видимости, у себя дома. А еще через секунду, что решительно не помнит, как здесь оказался. Минувший вечер вообще отпечатался в сознании сильно частично. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз так напивался. Видимо, не стоило смешивать острые закуски, шампанское и граппу. Сэм был о себе куда лучшего мнения - при его комплекции и здоровье, пить он обычно мог больше всех, оставаясь трезвее всех. А тут как-то не повезло что ли? Или он так.. ну, скажем, радовался за брата, что слетел с тормозов? Или выпитое за день до того радостно застремилось навстречу новой дозе.. Так или иначе оставалось лишь благодарить собственный автопилот за то, что довел его до кровати, и надеяться, что свидетели его вчерашнего поведения не слишком большие шишки, чтобы можно было их найти и поубивать.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Сэм даже вздрогнул от неожиданности и, щурясь, посмотрел в сторону, откуда доносился голос. На пороге его спальни стоял парень - невысокий, худощавый и весь какой-то невыносимо чистенький. Самое любопытное, что Сэм, кажется, его знал. Но вот откуда?  
\- Ты кто такой? - хвататься за оружие сразу было как-то негостеприимно, да и с координацией у Сэма сейчас наверняка было все слишком плохо. Более того, странный тип вовсе не выглядел опасно - даже напротив. Если бы проводился конкурс на звание самого безопасного парня на свете, этот был бы членом жюри.  
\- Я вчера привез тебя домой,- сообщил парень.- и решил остаться, проследить, чтобы ты не захлебнулся.  
Сэм сразу понял, чем именно рисковал захлебнуться, и сперва почувствовал стыд, а потом раздражение. Благодетель хренов, тоже мне! Какой нормальный человек повезет незнакомого пьяного гангстера домой, да еще решит остаться до утра, чтобы лицезреть его похмельную рожу. Нет, что-то с этим парнем определенно было не так.  
Хотя, вполне вероятно, он был кем-то из друзей Йосифа - что бы иначе он забыл у него на свадьбе? Эта версия была всем хороша, исключая то, что у Йосифа не было друзей, кроме бывших девушек, и гостей на церемонию приглашал Сэм. На бывшую девушку новый знакомый был похож очень отдаленно.  
\- А имя-то у тебя есть, добродетель? - спросил Сэм, садясь. Головная боль сдавила виски горячим металлическим обручем, и он поморщился, выругался и замер, боясь снова пошевелиться.  
\- Есть,- подтвердил парень,- и, учитывая, что трезвым ты меня видишь впервые в жизни, неудивительно, что ты не помнишь ни его, ни меня.  
\- Я угадать его что ли должен? - уточнил Сэм,- что-то я не в настроении.  
\- Ларри,- просто ответил парень, и Сэм внезапно все вспомнил. Ну конечно! Бармен из незнакомого бара. Обещал отвезти его домой в тот вечер, когда Сэм окончательно расстался с Тони, но Сэм его не дождался - ушел сам. Какого ляда этот Ларри делал на свадьбе Йосифа все еще оставалось загадкой.  
Добродетель, однако, кажется, оказался телепатом - он улыбнулся и продолжал.  
\- И, конечно же, ты не помнишь, что в день нашего знакомства пригласил меня на свадьбу к твоему брату,- он прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, словно боялся приблизиться. Правильно боялся, стоит сказать.  
\- А ты взял и приперся,хотя я не назвал ни даты, ни места,- отозвался Сэм. Ему не особо хотелось выяснять все это. Хотелось залезть в теплую ванну и застрелиться.  
\- Маленький Таурон потому и называется маленьким,- пожал плечами Ларри.  
\- И халявную выпивку ставят в нем не так уж часто,- закончил за него Сэм,- ну ладно, я понял. Спасибо, что приволок меня домой. Думаю, дальше я сам.  
Ларри выпрямился и несколько мгновений стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно не знал, как продолжить разговор. Сэм понимал, что поступает с ним не очень вежливо, но ему было на это сейчас наплевать - в глаз изнутри ввинчивался немилосердный железный штырь, отвлекая на себя все внимание Сэма.  
\- Я заварил чай и поставил в морозилку воду,- наконец проговорил Ларри, засовывая руки в карманы и отчего-то не глядя на Сэма. - так что если захочешь...  
Сэму снова стало стыдно. Не так уж часто совершенно незнакомые люди так заботились о нем, когда он сам был виноват в собственном недуге. И надо же было так нажраться. Сэм от всей души надеялся, что не нахамил накануне Шеннон или ее мамаше, не убил никого важного и не бегал по танцполу без штанов.  
\- Принеси воды, пожалуйста,- попросил он Ларри, и тот улыбнулся так, словно Сэм в любви ему признался. Он исчез в кухне и вернулся через мгновение, протянул Сэму запотевшую бутылку.  
О, это было одно из самых восхитительных переживаний, которые Сэм был в состоянии припомнить. Он отвернул крышку бутылки и сделал первый глоток. Волшебный целительный ледяной эликсир пролился, как восхитительная музыка, и Сэм даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Сделав несколько больших глотков и осушив бутылку почти наполовину, он посмотрел на гостя совсем другими глазами. А когда тот протянул ему две белые таблетки - какая разница чего! - Сэм готов был предложить ему руку и сердце.  
\- Лучше? - спросил Ларри через несколько секунд, когда Сэм снова откинулся на подушку.  
\- Слушай,- вместо ответа проговорил Сэм,- а ты вчера с самого начала праздника там был?  
\- Практически,- кивнул гость,- и - да, я знаю, что ты вчера творил, когда ушел в штопор.  
Сэм приподнял веки и посмотрел на Ларри тяжелым долгим взглядом.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что теперь мне придется тебя убить? - уточнил он.  
\- Меня и еще сорок гостей, родного брата, его беременную жену и авторитетную тещу,- кивнул Ларри с улыбкой,- но лично я считаю, ты был хорош.  
\- Хорош? - Сэм поднял брови,- в чем?  
\- Караоке,- пожал плечами Ларри,- ты совсем этого не помнишь, да?  
Ну конечно. Караоке, что же еще? То, чем Сэм грозил Йосифу, и что тот умолял его не делать. Сам Сэм был вполне твердо уверен, что обладает зачатками музыкального таланта. В конце-концов, большинство тауронцев довольно музыкальные ребята. Конечно, по трезвяку он пел только в совсем уж юном возрасте, но караоке на празднике, на котором Сэм уже успевал принять на грудь, редко оставались без внимания.  
\- И что я пел? - с опаской спросил Сэм. Репертуар его был довольно разнообразен, чего греха таить. И если накануне ему в голову пришло исполнить что-то из разряда детских воспоминаний, придется и правда организовывать массовое побоище.  
\- Что-то про несчастного тауронского заключенного, страдающего о судьбах родины,- Ларри чуть нахмурился,- я не очень силен в тауронском языке - родился здесь.  
Да, Сэм знал эту песню. Она была из тех, что он нахватался у старших товарищей, успевших уже отмотать сроки. Ну что,неплохой выбор, хотя Йося ему его, конечно, еще припомнит. Успокоившись на этот счет, Сэм осмыслил и вторую часть сказанного. Нового знакомого извиняло то, что он принес ему прекрасной холодной воды и таблеток, но тем не менее.  
\- Ну по тебе заметно,- проговорил он, наконец оглядывая парня с головы до ног внимательным взглядом. Тот был одет в довольно закрытую одежду, и сложно было судить, что у него там под ней, но на виду - ни одной татуировки. Да и внешне этот Ларри на тауронца совершенно не походил. Впрочем, Сэму с ним продолжать знакомство совершенно необязательно, так что это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения.  
Ларри, однако, похоже, заметно обиделся на это замечание.  
\- Зато по тебе заметно совсем противоположное,- сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Эй, а это еще что значит? - резко спросил Сэм. Ему отчего-то тоже стало обидно. Парень говорил с таким видом и таким тоном, будто надеялся его смертельно оскорбить этой фразой.  
\- Ничего,- отозвался Ларри,- наверно, мне пора.  
Он пошел к двери. Сэм снова сел и полсекунды смотрел ему вслед. Потом вздохнул.  
\- Слушай, пока ты не ушел,- сказал он миролюбиво,- ты там что-то про чай говорил? А пожрать там ничего не осталось?  
***  
На телефоне было три пропущенных вызова, но перезвонить Ларри отважился, лишь когда Сэм снова заснул.  
\- Да, все в порядке,- сказал он в трубку, когда на том конце ему ответили,- спасибо, что посоветовали так сделать. Дальше я сам - не беспокойтесь ни о чем, у вас же вроде медовый месяц?


	4. Эпизод 4. О телефоне.

\- Ну и как он тебе? - Йосиф отложил большую деревянную ложку, которой накладывал салат, и внимательно посмотрел на Сэма.  
Тот немного удивленно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
\- Кто? - уточнил он. Брат только сегодня вернулся после трехдневной поездки к озерам - больше отпуска ему выбить не удалось даже в связи со свадьбой - и немедленно настоял на том, чтобы Сэм поужинал с ними. Сэм, конечно, не возражал. Готовить для себя он терпеть не мог, а есть разогретые полуфабрикаты уже физически не получалось - утром после ужина каким-нибудь очередным шедевром каприканской кухни, крутило живот и хотелось сдохнуть. А ради этого случая он даже приготовил и принес свое фирменное рагу. О кулинарных способностях невестки и ее матери Сэм судить пока не брался, и подношение его было воспринято с радостью.  
Ужин начался как обычный семейный ужин. Шеннон с Сэмом была очень приветлива, хотя он и знал, что она его недолюбливает. Зато в расположении Руфи Сэм был уверен - в той части свадьбы Йосифа, которую Сэм еще помнил, она подошла к нему и сказала: "Ты далеко пойдешь, мальчик, я-то знаю".  
Однако стоило разложить по тарелкам рагу и салат, как Йосиф задал этот странный вопрос.  
\- Ну, тот парень, что тебя домой отвез после нашей свадьбы,- подсказал брат.  
\- Хрен его знает, я его с тех пор не видел,- пожал плечами Сэм.  
Это была чистая правда. Парень по-имени Ларри накормил и напоил его, укрыл заботливо одеялом, оставил пару таблеток аспирина и свалил в закат, когда Сэм уснул. На утро Сэм подумал, что неплохо было бы позвонить и поблагодарить его за все, но загадочный благодетель не оставил ни телефона, ни адреса, и задумка умерла в зародыше.  
И теперь вот Йосиф отчего-то спрашивал, как ему этот Ларри. Любопытно.  
Брат, казалось, был разочарован.  
\- Жаль,- заметил он нейтрально. Сэм взглянул на него и неожиданно все понял.  
И как Йосифу только удалось стать адвокатом? У него же все на роже было написано большими буквами! Йосиф был разочарован, и Сэму вдруг стало ужасно неприятно. Что же это получается - это брат подослал к нему этого ангела в синей футболке в полосочку, решив помочь Сэму справиться с одиночеством? Но обидно было даже не то, что брат лез в его жизнь, забывая, видимо, что двадцать два - это больше не восемь, а то, что он считал его настолько тупым, что даже не потрудился все как-то побольше запутать.  
\- Сводничеством занялся? - осведомился Сэм резковато, откладывая в сторону вилку. Йосиф посмотрел на него спокойно и прямо - так он выглядел всегда, когда показывал, что готов держать удар. Глухая оборона, полная несознанка.  
\- Сэм, потише,- подала голос Шеннон,- Джозеф хотел, как лучше.  
Йосиф бросил на нее быстрый раздраженный взгляд - видимо, его женщина выбросила белый флаг куда раньше, чем собирался это сделать адмирал Адама. Или как там он себя теперь называл? Адамс?  
Он, однако, быстро взял себя в руки и кивнул.  
\- Он беспокоился о тебе, когда стало понятно, что ты уже лыка не вяжешь, Сэмми,- рассудительно заметил брат,- я еще удивился, почему это его так волнует - я не помню его среди твоих знакомых. И я посоветовал ему отвезти тебя домой. Вот и все. Да, мне показалось, он приятный парень и ты ему не безразличен. Но если он тебе не понравился, то - поверь - меня это совершенно не касается. Ты взрослый человек, Сэм.  
Сэм наградил его еще одним мрачным взглядом, потом снова взялся за вилку.  
\- Ну вообще-то, он мне очень помог,- заметил он наконец, подцепив помидорину со своей тарелки и отправляя ее в рот,- но он совершенно не мой тип. Слишком мелкий, я ж его раздавлю, если решу трахнуть.  
\- Следи за языком,- одернула его Шеннон.  
\- Ничего, все, кто успел родиться, взрослые,- заметила Руфь - она, кажется, впервые за вечер подала голос. Сэм мельком улыбнулся ей.  
\- Никто не заставляет тебя его...- Йосиф осекся,- никто не заставляет тебя с ним спать.  
\- Ой, вот спасибо, успокоил,- ехидно отозвался Сэм. Он начал медленно понимать, что брат пригласил его, кажется, только для того, чтобы расспросить об этом Ларри. - если подкинешь мне его телефончик, буду звонить ему каждый раз, как нажрусь. Пусть приезжает и забирает меня из кабака.  
\- У меня есть его номер,- признал Йосиф, не моргнув глазом,- но ради этого я тебе его не дам. Не твой тип - значит, не твой.  
\- Вот именно,- почти огрызнулся Сэм.  
***  
\- Ладно, валяй,- Сэм держал трубку у уха, расхаживая по комнате. Тот нелепый разговор с братом состоялся два дня назад, и с тех пор, словно его прокляли, Сэм не мог выбросить проклятого бармена из головы. Да, он был не его тип, он не оставил номера сам, а, значит, вероятно, не хотел этого делать (что неудивительно, кстати). да и Сэм не был уверен, что позвонит ему на самом деле. Но ведь главное - это наличие возможности, а не ее реализация.  
\- Что валять? - уточнил Йосиф так чопорно, что, стой он рядом, Сэм непременно расквасил бы ему нос одним ударом.  
\- Телефон,- ответил он терпеливо,- телефон этого твоего Ларри.  
\- Это не мой Ларри,- напомнил Йосиф мягко, и Сэм почувствовал, что начинает по-настоящему злиться,- зачем тебе его номер? Ты напился и тебя нужно подвезти? Вызови такси, хотя сейчас полдень.  
\- Ты издеваться удумал? - с угрозой в голосе вопросил Сэм.  
\- Что ты, и в мыслях не было! - заверил его Йосиф,- я просто не понимаю, зачем он тебе?  
\- Чтобы был,- отозвался Сэм тем же тоном,- не твое дело. Дашь ты мне этот хренов номер или нет?  
\- Нет,- ответил Йосиф. - во всяком случае, не сейчас. Я на работе, а он записан дома в записную книжку. Вечером вернусь и продиктую. Ну или можешь позвонить Шеннон - она скажет его тебе.  
\- Нет уж, спасибо, обойдусь,- почти рявкнул Сэм и повесил трубку.  
***  
\- Ну, как самочувствие? - бодро поинтересовался Сэм.  
\- Я спала, а ты меня разбудил,- голос Шеннон звучал не то чтобы враждебно, но явно без дежурной приветливости,- что ты хочешь, Сэм?  
\- Что, я уже не могу позвонить своей невестке и спросить, как там мой потенциальный племянник? - Сэм подавил раздражение и желание повесить трубку немедленно.  
\- Племянница,- поправила Шеннон, и Сэму в ее голосе послышалась мстительность. От разговоров о том, что, если у них с Йосифом родится мальчик, Сэм займется его воспитанием, Шеннон, кажется, в прямом смысле тошнило.  
\- О, - Сэм, видимо, разочаровывал ее недостатком бурности реакции. Сейчас ему было очень мало дела до того, что у Йосифа родится дочь, а не сын, как он надеялся,- поздравляю. - Он помолчал секунду, потом вздохнул.- вообще-то я по делу звоню,- наконец признался Сэм. Он не любил и особо не умел ходить вокруг да около, и потому сейчас выдал на одном дыхании,- мне нужен телефон Ларри.  
\- Что за Ларри? - переспросила Шеннон с, кажется, искренним недоумением. Сэм подавил рвущееся ругательство.  
\- Просто возьми книжку Йосифа, открой на букве "Л" и найди номер Ларри,- выговорил он с нажимом, потом уже мягче,- пожалуйста.  
Шеннон помолчала мгновение, потом, бросив недовольное "ладно", отошла от телефона.  
Сэм присел на ручку кресла, разглядывая белый потолок. И какого хрена ему так приперло узнать этот дурацкий номер? Он же не собирался и в самом деле звонить Ларри. Зачем? Разве что все-таки поблагодарить. Ну и, может, уточнить адрес его бара. После размолвки с Тони, ходить в обычное место Сэму разонравилось, а искать что-то новое не хотелось, вот если бы...  
\- Ты еще тут? - Шеннон снова была у телефона. Зашуршали страницы,- так, тут есть несколько Ларри, тебе которого?  
\- Ларри бармена, блядь,- отозвался Сэм, потом выдохнул и взял себя в руки,- извини. Ларри бармена.  
\- Тут нет никого с такой редкой фамилией,- ехидно отозвалась Шеннон,- Ларри Джонсон. Ларри К. Ларри (стекла). Ларри-свид. Ни одного Ларри-бармена, прости.  
Блин, ну не могла же у этого чистенького бармена быть еще и фамилия "Джонсон"? Сэм бы такого точно не вынес. Он побарабанил пальцами по колену.  
\- Ладно, я попозже позвоню,- буркнул он в трубку и отключился.  
***  
К десяти вечера Йосиф так и не позвонил. Сэм попытался позвонить ему сам, но не получилось - телефон брата не отвечал. Телефон Шеннон - тоже. В пору было заволноваться, но Сэм был уверен - с Йосифом все в порядке, просто он решил еще поиздеваться. Тоже мне, брат называется! Сэм проклинал его за бычье упрямство, себя самого за то, что не запомнил путь к тому долбанному бару, Ларри - за то, что сам не оставил номера.  
В момент, когда Сэм готов был уже лезть от злости на стенку, зазвонил телефон.  
\- Слушаю! - он схватил трубку после первого же звонка.  
\- Семь четыре три,- заговорил в трубке спокойный мягкий голос Руфи.  
\- Ручка! - выпалил Сэм, лихорадочно озираясь по сторонам.  
\- Тренируй память,- наставительно заметила она,- пригодится. Семь два...  
***  
\- Привет, занят?  
В трубке несколько секунд стояла тишина. Видимо, собеседник всматривался в циферблат часов, не в силах поверить, что они показывают действительно начало третьего ночи.  
\- Нет,- неуверенно ответили наконец,- а кто это?  
Сэм никогда в жизни не чувствовал еще такого невыносимого смущения. Он кашлянул.  
\- Это Сэм,- подсказал он, потом поспешно добавил,- Адама.  
\- А,- на том конце провода так долго собирались с мыслями, что Сэм чуть было не бросил трубку в панике,- Сэм.  
\- У меня важный вопрос,- заявил Сэм, и в трубке воцарилась напряженная тишина,- отвечай честно, хорошо?  
\- Ладно,- неуверенно ответил Ларри.  
\- Твоя фамилия не Джонсон? - резко, как полицейский на допросе спросил Сэм.  
\- Нет,- быстро отозвался Ларри.  
Сэм выдохнул и улыбнулся в трубку.  
\- Слава богам,- проговорил он,- хочешь, приезжай?


	5. Эпизод 5. О кулинарии и галстуках.

\- Дай мне вон ту зеленую склянку,- длинной деревянной ложкой Сэм указал куда-то в сторону кухонных полок. Ларри покорно слез с высокого стула и отправился на поиски нужного предмета.  
\- Тут они все зеленые,- прокомментировал он,- и ни одного ярлыка. Тебе которую?  
\- А без разницы, в них одно и то же,- Сэм усмехнулся, помешивая ложкой соус на сковороде. Выглядел и пах тот даже лучше, чем Сэм надеялся. Он не готовил по этому рецепту уже очень давно, и, признаться, переживал немного, что ничего не выйдет. Но нет - видимо, это все равно что один раз научиться вскрывать машины - никогда не разучишься.  
\- Серьезно? - с сомнением переспросил Ларри. Наугад выбрал одну баночку и протянул ее Сэму. Тот лихо отвернул крышку, щедро сыпанул специй в соус. Да, он понимал, что жесты его сейчас слишком размашисты, почти пижонские. Но почему-то ничерта не мог с этим поделать. Ларри впервые был у него в гостях, когда Сэм был в полном сознании, более того - Сэм впервые готовил у него на глазах ужин, и хотелось произвести впечатление. Если бы кто-то спросил, а зачем ему, собственно, это нужно, Сэм бы, скорее всего, отбил любопытному почки. Потому что правильного ответа он не знал. Они с Ларри виделись в полном смысле этого слова третий раз в жизни - не считая знакомства. Первая встреча произошла на нейтральной территории, и Сэм после нее был совершенно убежден - больше он этого парня не увидит. И дело было не в том, что он почти все свидание (свидание?) молчал. Просто, как выяснилось, в Ларри для него все было слишком. Он был слишком вежливым - ни разу не сделал замечания, когда Сэм в своих редких высказываниях нес полную чушь. Слишком предупредительным. Слишком... короче, это было слишком.  
Тем не менее, когда через несколько дней Сэм все же решился предпринять еще одну попытку и пригласить его в гости (на своей территории Сэм всегда ощущал себя уверенней), Ларри согласился. Кажется, даже с радостью.  
Сейчас же он с сомнением взирал на булькающий соус, снова устроившись на стуле.  
\- Это съедобно, не волнуйся,- подбодрил его Сэм.  
\- Я знаю, просто...- Ларри посмотрел на него, чуть прищурившись,- просто ты не похож на человека, который любит готовить.  
\- Почему это? - изобразил обиду Сэм. Он знал очевидный ответ на этот вопрос - вся ублюдочная Каприка знала, чем питаются тауронцы.  
\- Потому что ты похож скорее на того, для кого готовят,- пожал плечами Ларри, и Сэм, взглянув на него, заметил, что он, кажется, не шутит.  
\- Хочешь для меня что-то приготовить? - уточнил он.  
\- Я не умею,- ответил Ларри с нейтральной улыбкой,- да и зачем, если я все равно не прав.  
\- Готовить ты не умеешь. Тауронского не знаешь,- резюмировал Сэм,- продолжая помешивать соус и убавляя огонь,- что ж в тебе такого хорошего тогда?  
\- Не знаю,- Ларри сложил руки на столешнице, продолжая улыбаться,- ты меня пригласил - ты мне и скажи.  
Сэм бросил на него мрачный взгляд через плечо.  
\- Говнюк ты,- сообщил он. Сэм снова отвернулся к сковороде, чтобы Ларри, не дайте боги, не увидел идиотской улыбки, вдруг появившейся на его лице. Что за херня, блин?  
Некоторое время тишину кухни нарушало лишь шкворчание на сковороде, потом наконец Ларри заговорил снова.  
\- Ты мне в прошлый раз так ничего о себе не рассказал,- заметил он.  
\- А мой брат тебе мое подробное досье не переслал? - ехидно поинтересовался Сэм. Соус был почти готов, можно было ставить вариться лапшу - ее Сэм приготовил сам заранее.  
\- Нет,- не моргнув глазом, ответил Ларри,- сказал, ты - просто прелесть, когда трезвый.  
\- Он адвокат,- напомнил Сэм,- его работа - врать на голубом глазу.  
\- Я заметил,- кивнул Ларри,- потому и спрашиваю.  
\- Ну спрашивай, что тебя интересует? - Сэм между делом пытался припомнить, с кем из своих бывших он вообще вел разговоры, длиннее пары фраз, основное содержание которых сводилось к "У тебя или у меня?". С этим парнем даже препираться было приятно.  
\- Кем ты работаешь? - спросил Ларри.  
Все приятное впечатление от беседы испарилось моментально. Сэм отошел, взял кастрюлю и наполнил ее водой, грохнул ее на конфорку и лишь после этого ответил.  
\- Сложно объяснить.  
На самом деле объяснить то, кем он работал, было проще простого. Вымогателем, вышибалой, мелким грабителем. Одним словом - шестеркой. Но произнести это вслух было куда сложнее, чем осознать и принять. Да, многие говорили Сэму, что для каких-то значительных успехов он еще слишком молод - еще даже не получил свой знак. Но он карманничал, запугивал и стращал с четырнадцати лет, и в его должности поменялись, разве что, объемы украденного. О том, чтобы его допустили до крупных грабежей, а тем более - убийств, и думать было пока нечего. Сэм точно знал, зачем и за что он хотел стать частью Ха-Ла-Та, он знал, что рано или поздно он сделает и для организации, и для своей родины что-то действительно полезное, и каждый запуганный лавочник был лишь очередной ступенькой к этой цели. Но сейчас рассказывать об этом парню, которого надеешься впечатлить, было совершенно неуместно.  
\- Ну я не глупый,- пожал плечами Ларри,- объясни, мне интересно.  
\- Я выполняю... деликатные поручения,- отозвался Сэм. В нормальных обстоятельствах он послал бы собеседника куда подальше за такое вмешательство в его дела, но сейчас отчего-то не смог.  
\- Ты жигало что ли? - усмехнулся Ларри, и было непонятно - шутит он или серьезно допускает такую возможность.  
\- Чего? - не нашел более умной реакции Сэм.  
Ларри явно на секунду стушевался.  
\- Ну, я подумал - ты такой... привлекательный. - ответил он, глядя на него в упор,- мог бы иметь успех.  
Сэм моргнул, потом коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Я? Привлекательный? - переспросил он, чувствуя странное удовлетворение от этих слов - кажется, искренних,- нет, приятель, я не жигало.  
Ларри улыбнулся. Сэм даже удивился - неужели он действительно был уверен, что новый знакомый - жигало? И неужели его эта мысль задевала?  
\- В общем, я скорее наоборот,- наконец выдал Сэм.  
\- Наоборот? - переспросил Ларри,- это как?  
Сэм понял, что сам загнал себя в угол, но в этот момент в соседней комнате зазвонил телефон. Спасен ударом гонга. Наверняка это Йосиф, хочет ненавязчиво поинтересоваться, как там у Сэм дела и не отравил ли он еще своего гостя.  
\- Последи за водой,- бросил Сэм, на ходу вытирая руки.  
Лучше бы это был Йосиф. Звонил Ленни, один из боссов Сэма. Прямых приказов с самого верха организации он, конечно, не получал, хотя при встрече Гуатрау и называл их с Йосифом "своими нареченными сыновьями". Это было полезно в случае с Йосифом, который "выиграл стипендию" в юридической школе, но оставалось простым сотрясанием воздуха для Сэма. Ленни велел, чтобы Сэм немедленно явился в условленное место - сегодня ему выпала сомнительная честь охранять какого-то важного хрена. На все про все - полчаса. Быть при параде.  
Проклиная все на свете, Сэм вернулся в кухню. Ларри, занявший его место у плиты, задумчиво помешивал начинающую закипать воду.  
\- Лапшу кидать? - спросил он, поворачиваясь к Сэму.  
\- Я должен уехать,- сообщил Сэм загробным тоном. Сейчас, остановившись на пороге кухни и созерцая открывшуюся картину, он осознал вдруг, что все был отдал только за то, чтобы никуда прямо сейчас не уходить.  
\- Работа? - спросил Ларри так, словно получил точный ответ на свой предыдущий вопрос. Сэм раздраженно кивнул. Он подошел к плите и выключил конфорки. Пузырьки соуса, в последний раз возмущенно зашипев, опали.  
\- Мне надо переодеться, потом я могу забросить тебя куда скажешь,- Сэм старался не смотреть на Ларри. Отчего-то ему вдруг показалось, что, подними он на него глаза сейчас, важный хрен, которого нужно охранять, пойдет в задницу, также, как и карьера Сэма, а ему будет на это глубоко наплевать.  
Не давая себе времени засомневаться, Сэм отправился в соседнюю комнату. Со свежей рубашкой проблем не возникло - он только недавно забрал вещи из прачечной - вот как знал! Проблемы начались на фазе галстука. Сэм был не большим мастером завязывать галстуки. Его социальный статус не предполагал, что он должен носить его каждый день. Йосиф пытался научить его, потом просто завязал собственноручно все три галстука Сэма, и с тех пор они хранились в завязанном виде. Но с тех пор много воды утекло, и много узлов развязалось. Сэм, ругаясь себе под нос, старался изобразить из проклятой удавки приличный узел, когда за спиной его неожиданно возник Ларри.  
\- Помочь? - осведомился он.  
Сэм глянул на него через плечо. Парень этот каждый раз, когда они виделись, был одет либо в футболку и джинсы, либо в свитер и слаксы, как сегодня. Никаких галстуков.  
\- А ты умеешь? - с сомнением спросил Сэм.- по тебе не скажешь.  
\- Будем считать, что квиты,- улыбнулся Ларри. Он легко, как-то совершенно по-хозяйски опустил руки на плечи Сэму, развернул его к себе. Такого напора Сэм не ожидал, и потому не сопротивлялся.  
Пальцы Ларри двигались ловко и стремительно. Сэм впервые стоял от него так близко. Он поймал себя на том, что старается почти не дышать - близость эта была неожиданно волнительной, но при том какой-то совершенно лишенной подтекста похоти. Сэм, конечно, не был трепетным девственником, но сейчас, стоя совсем рядом с парнем, которого в адеквате видел в третий раз в жизни, он чувствовал, что у него начинают потеть ладони.  
Ларри пропустил край галстука через петлю, осторожно затянул - не слишком туго. Поправил воротник, и неожиданно задержал руку, коснувшись шеи Сэма под правым ухом. Осторожно погладил, словно хотел соринку стряхнуть, но от места прикосновения вниз по груди Сэма словно молнией прошило. Он напряженно выдохнул, глянув Ларри в глаза. Тот смотрел на него снизу вверх - разница в росте была довольно значительной, но сейчас отчего-то совершенно не ощущалась. Пальцы Ларри скользнули по его коже уверенней, ладонь опустилась на шею сзади.  
Сэм, едва ли соображая, что он делая, наклонился и поцеловал его.  
Неуклюже, неглубоко и как-то совсем по-мальчишески - мазнул губами по губам. Кажется, даже почти промахнулся. Он закрыл глаза, боясь, что Ларри вот-вот отстраниться, что он неправильно истолковал его действия, что...  
Поцелуй стал глубже, чувственнее. Лишь на какую-то секунду, но Сэм почувствовал, что Ларри отвечает на него и, кажется, вовсе не собирается отпихивать Сэма.  
Сэм отстранился, приоткрыл глаза.  
\- Я должен идти,- проговорил он не слишком уверенно.  
\- Не поймай пулю,- тем же тоном ответил Ларри.  
\- Оставайся. К утру я вернусь,- Сэм снова в упор посмотрел на него.  
Ларри коротко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Только когда придешь, не забудь кровь смыть,- тихо, но наставительно ответил он.


	6. Эпизод 6. Об автоответчике в спальне.

Он вернулся домой в начале седьмого утра, не особо рассчитывая, что гость его дождался. В конце-концов, ни разу за все время их знакомства ничего не получилось у них так, как планировалось. В этом - а еще в том, что в итоге все так или иначе разруливалось - была определенная стабильность, которая Сэма вполне устраивала. Особенно сейчас, когда он ног под собой не чуял.  
Охранять важную шишку оказалось делом нехитрым. Стоять с каменной рожей у него за спиной и бросать многозначительные взгляды на его собеседников - что может быть проще. Судя по всему, Сэма на это дело подрядили именно из-за его внушительного вида. Про себя, однако,он грешным делом подумал, что, будь у него на видном месте татуировка организации, он бы выглядел еще внушительней. Но, видимо, не все сразу.  
Сэм открыл дверь - на всякий случай очень тихо и осторожно. Скинул ботинки и почти на ощупь, не включая света, направился в спальню. Ужасно хотелось спать - Сэм догадывался, что завтра его непременно поднимут в первой половине дня на какое-нибудь очередное мелкое предприятие, и сейчас все его мысли занимало лишь одно - поскорее донести голову до подушки и отрубиться на несколько часов. Все остальное - после.  
Ларри спал на боку в его не слишком широкой кровати, с порога Сэм мог разглядеть его аккуратно стриженный затылок и линию плеча под одеялом. Одежда Ларри висела, педантично сложенная, на стуле рядом с кроватью. Сэм замер, не вполне понимая, правда ли видит то, что видит. И если правда, то ему-то теперь что делать? Отправиться спать в бывшую комнату Йосифа, хотя она теперь превратилась в склад вещей разной степени полезности? Устроиться рядом, хотя, не прижав Ларри к себе, это было для Сэма практически невозможно, учитывая размеры кровати? Быть проще и лечь на пол?  
Впрочем, на слишком интенсивные размышления сейчас у него просто не было сил.  
Сэм ослабил узел галстука, но полностью развязывать не стал. Стянул его через голову и кинул куда-то в зыбкие утренние сумерки. Хотел было снять и брюки, но тут же решил, что не стоит этого делать. Усталость решительно побеждала здравый смысл, и, решив оставить улаживание этических проблем на потом, Сэм лег на кровать, поверх одеяла - поместился удивительно удачно. Устроившись рядом с Ларри, он совершенно его не касался. Несколько секунд Сэм лежал, прислушиваясь - Ларри дышал глубоко и ровно. Сэм прикрыл глаза и смутно улыбнулся. Несмотря на тяжелую усталость, и на то, что в рубашке и брюках спать - удовольствие довольно сомнительное, он ощутил себя вдруг совершенно довольным жизнью. Интересно, там, под одеялом, Ларри сейчас был в одном белье? Или он, как и советовал ему Сэм, почувствовал себя как дома, и надел одну из его маек? Обдумывать эту мысль, перекатывать ее в сознании, вызывая перед внутренним взором образ Ларри, оказалось удивительно приятно. Ужасно захотелось повернуться и обнять гостя со спины - хотя бы и сквозь одеяло. Интересно, проснется ли он? В воображении Сэма Ларри лишь что-то пробормотал бы, но отстраняться не стал. Проклятье, от этих фантазий, можно было окончательно распугать весь сон, а потом что? Плестись в холодный душ? Сэм глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Несмотря ни на что, Ларри сдержал слово и остался ждать его до утра. На этой воодушевляющей мысли Сэм наконец провалился в сон.  
Проснулся он, кажется, через несколько мгновений, от странного ощущения, что с него стаскивают штаны. Заворчав, Сэм повернулся, не открывая глаз, попытался отпихнуть невидимого извращенца, но тут же услышал мягкое "тшшш" и мгновенно успокоился. Открыл глаза. Ларри - черт возьми, действительно одетый в одну из его футболок! - встретился с ним взглядом и немного растерянно и смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Прости,- сказал он,- я просто подумал, тебе без них будет удобней.  
\- А ты шустрый парнишка, да? - усмехнулся Сэм. Ларри мгновенно убрал руки и отодвинулся, и Сэм мысленно обозвал себя кретином. - да я пошутил,- заверил он гостя. Я вчера не снял их, боясь тебя смутить утренним стояком. Но ты, я смотрю, не из пугливых.  
\- Мы совсем недавно знакомы, но я уже всякого насмотрелся,- ответил Ларри. Он, кажется, быстро пришел в себя и взял себя в руки. Сэм усмехнулся - блин, этот парень продолжал его подкалывать даже в такой ситуации, и все еще не получил ни разу кулаком в челюсть. Неужели Сэм влюбился?  
От этой мысли стало вдруг легко и спокойно. Ну да, видимо, вот так оно и бывает. В один прекрасный день парень начинает стаскивать с тебя штаны - вовсе не затем, чтобы заняться сексом, а просто ради твоего удобства - и ты понимаешь, что хотел бы всю жизнь прожить с ним рядом.  
\- Ты чего так улыбаешься? - тревожно спросил Ларри, и улыбка Сэма стала, кажется, еще более идиотской.  
\- Ничего,- сообщил он. Сел на кровати и наконец избавился от брюк окончательно. Принялся быстро расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Ларри некоторое время наблюдал за ним, потом встал.  
\- Не против, если я сварю кофе? - осведомился он.  
\- То есть вот теперь тебе нужно мое разрешение? - последние пуговицы никак не поддавались, и Сэм попытался снять рубашку через голову.  
\- Ой, да замолчи ты ради богов,- Ларри снова склонился к нему и ловко расстегнул пуговицы. Сэм, едва ли соображая, что действительно это делает, перехватил его руку и потянул к себе. Не устоял ли Ларри на ногах или подчинился, было непонятно, но уже в следующее мгновение он оказался на коленях Сэма, а еще через секунду сам перекинул ногу через них, оседлав его бедра и опустив ладони ему на плечи. Сэм понимал, что контролировать собственное тело ему сейчас становилось практически невозможно - он и не заметил, когда успел так возбудиться. Одновременно в голову постучалось сразу несколько панически идиотских мыслей. О том, что в их квартиру до сих пор пассий водил только Йосиф, а, значит, никаких полезных вещей, вроде смазки, в хозяйстве у Сэма дома не водилось. О том, что вот-вот зазвонит будильник, и Сэм проснется на скомканных простынях и в холодном поту. О том, что надо бы посмотреть вниз и убедиться, что Ларри тоже возбужден, а не просто присел отдохнуть.  
Пальцы Ларри на его плечах сжались немного сильнее. Он двинулся по его бедрам вниз, а потом обратно - так стремительно, что Сэм едва не зарычал от досады. Он поднял глаза и поймал взгляд гостя - зрачки Ларри затопили чернотой почти всю светлую радужку, и Сэм вдруг враз успокоился. Да, они оба этого хотели. Ларри нервно облизал губы, и Сэм, чуть подавшись вверх, поймал их поцелуем - сразу лихорадочно глубоким, словно оба они так изголодались друг по другу, что больше не могли вытерпеть ни секунды. Ладони Сэма принялись быстро шарить по спине Ларри. Проникли под ткань футболки, прошлись по теплой коже. Ларри едва слышно простонал Сэму в губы, и он почувствовал, как у него окончательно сносит крышу.  
Сейчас. Он хотел его прямо сейчас. Ларри прервал поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть. Он снова двинулся по бедрам Сэма вниз, и на этот раз Сэм подался навстречу. Напряжение становилось решительно невыносимым, хотелось избавить и себя, и гостя от остатков одежды, чтобы между ними не осталось больше ни одной лишней границы.  
\- Блядь,- на выдохе выговорил Сэм.  
\- Что? - Ларри повторил свой маневр бедрами, и перед глазами Сэма заплясали алые круги. Этот парень явно издевался над ним. "Что"?! Ничего, блин, кофе бы хлебнуть.  
\- Хочу тебя,- сформулировал очевидное Сэм, и когда Ларри как-то чопорно кивнул, скользнул ладонями сперва на поясницу, потом ниже - к границе ткани его белья.  
Телефонный звонок прозвучал как выстрел. Сэм вздрогнул всем телом, мгновенно напрягся. Ларри распахнул глаза и уставился на него, тяжело дыша.  
\- Хер с ним,- в сердцах выплюнул Сэм,- автоответчик.  
Даже если это сам Гуатрау звонил сообщить, что уходит на покой и хочет назвать Сэма своим преемником, пусть катится в задницу. Сэм наконец перешел заветную границу и запустил руки в трусы Ларри, сразу решительно и по-хозяйски, сжал его ягодицы. Ларри шумно вдохнул и, кажется, даже подставился под его прикосновение.  
Телефон прозвонил еще три раза, потом щелкнул автоответчик.  
\- Сэм, это Тони,- раздался спокойный голос, так хорошо знакомый Сэму. От одного звука этого голоса можно было представить себе, как Тони Фазекас сидит, закинув ногу на ручку кресла, глядя своими темными глазами под чуть опущенными тяжелыми веками куда-то в потолок,- нам нужно перетереть. Срочно. Позвони мне.  
Автоответчик замолчал, и Ларри, тяжело дыша, отстранился от Сэма.  
\- Это сын моего босса,- Сэм, осознавая, что руки его все еще сжимают ягодицы гостя, чувствовал себя сейчас полным идиотом, а кроме того - вот уж глупость! - так, словно его застукали за чем-то непристойным.  
\- Ладно,- покладисто кивнул Ларри, но больше не двигался. Сэм мельком подумал, что прямо сейчас готов поехать к Тони и зарезать его к хренам. Ну вот почему ему вздумалось позвонить именно сегодня, именно сейчас?  
\- Мы расстались пару месяцев назад,- сам не зная, зачем, сообщил Сэм. Он понимал, что момент упущен. Ларри улыбнулся ему, и, хотя вырываться из его хватки, не спешил, Сэм знал - дальше они сейчас не продвинутся.  
\- Ясно,- снова кивнул он.  
\- Я понятия не имею, что ему надо,- в сердцах выдал Сэм раздраженно. Ларри прогнулся в пояснице, подался вперед, прильнул к Сэму и поцеловал его. Мягко, совсем не настойчиво, но так чувственно и нежно, что у Сэма на миг перехватило дыхание. Он разжал пальцы и вернул ладони на спину Ларри и прижал его к себе еще теснее.  
Целовались они, кажется, несколько часов, и когда Ларри наконец отстранился, голова у Сэма кружилась так, словно он только что совершил погружение на глубину без акваланга. Нижнюю губу чуть саднило - Сэм и не запомнил, в какой момент Ларри прикусил ее. Он чувствовал себя озабоченным подростком - ничуть не лучше, чем тогда, лет в тринадцать, когда впервые поцеловал парня и пришел к выводу, что штучке в штанах можно придумать и иное предназначение, кроме доселе известного. Сейчас Сэм-младший, кажется, страдал больше всех.  
\- Мне надо идти,- сообщил Ларри.  
\- Ты же долбанный бармен,- Сэм не собирался спорить, но вышло куда более уязвленно, чем он надеялся. - кому-то срочно понадобилась скорая алкогольная помощь?  
\- Мой долг - не доводить ситуацию до срочных вызовов,- откликнулся Ларри.  
Он вывернулся из объятий Сэма, тот послушно отпустил его. Даже под краем широкой футболки, которую Ларри так и не снял пока, Сэм заметил, что гость, кажется, возбужден ничуть не меньше его. Ну хоть какое-то утешение. Любопытно - поможет ли он себе сам или просто постарается успокоиться? От одной этой мысли возбуждение взметнулось вверх, и Сэм поспешил отогнать ее. Он вернется к ней немного позже, когда Ларри уйдет. А что еще оставалось?  
\- Запомни, на чем мы остановились,- Ларри подхватил свою одежду со стула и улыбнулся Сэму,- я вернусь, и продолжим с того же места.


	7. Эпизод 7. О семейном бизнесе и старых знакомых.

\- Тони сказал, он тебе звонил, но ты так и не связался с ним,- Фиделия склонилась над столом, словно специально изгибаясь так, чтобы обеспечить всем в комнате удобный обзор. Тяжелые черные пряди упали со спины на плечи, но она не обратила на это внимания. Кий в ее руках двигался так легко, словно она и вовсе не сжимала его пальцами, позволяя жить собственной жизнью. Шары она посылала в лузы без промаха.  
Сэм покрутил в руках кусочек мела, мрачно посмотрел на нее.  
\- А мне с ним не о чем разговаривать,- заявил он равнодушно. Фиделия усмехнулась. Кий с легким стуком ударился в шар, и тот по ровной траектории покатился по зеленому сукну - задел еще два по пути, отправив их в лунки, срикошетил от борта, стукнулся о край лузы и отскочил в сторону.  
\- Блядь,- Фиделя умела ругаться так, что казалось, она просто произнесла что-то изящное на иностранном языке. Она выпрямилась и посмотрела на Сэма в упор.  
\- Слушай, ваши с ним личные терки не должны мешать бизнесу,- заметила Фиделия наставительно. Они с Сэмом были ровесниками, но она всегда вела себя с ним так, словно он был сосунок, которому есть, чему поучиться у многоопытной мамаши. Обычно Сэм не возражал. Фиделия - девушка безо всяких моральных принципов, комплексов и предрассудков, зато с огромным самомнением, ему нравилась. И, наверно, именно потому, что нравилась она ему как угодно, только не как сексуальный объект, между ними и происходило что-то вроде дружеского общения. Необременительного, но взаимовыгодного.  
\- Ты что, хочешь сказать, он звонил мне по какому-то делу? Настоящему делу, я имею в виду? - Сэм примерился к одному из шаров, склонился над столом, прицелился.  
\- А ты думал? Если хочешь знать, это я просила его позвонить,- Фиделия отошла от стола на два шага. Один из ее спутников - не то охранник, не то свита - протянул ей стакан с выпивкой,- а ты-то, наверно, надеялся, он звонит, чтобы предложить тебе снова сойтись?  
\- Хрена с два,- Сэм ударил по шару. Тот подтолкнул неудачный шар Фиделии и вместе с ним закатился в одну лузу,- твой проклятый братец позвонил в очень неудачный момент. Это не говоря уже о том, что мы с ним в последние пару месяцев и не виделись ни разу толком.  
\- Да ладно,- Фиделия рассмеялась и вернулась к столу,- только не говори, что ты в этот момент был в постели с другим парнем!  
Сэм взял с бортика стола свой стакан, молча отпил, выразительно посмотрев на Фиделию.  
\- Охренеть,- она хлопнула его по плечу,- и что - у тебя после этого не встал, Сэмми?  
\- О, если бы,- откликнулся Сэм, и Фиделия засмеялась пуще прежнего.  
\- Дай угадаю - он сбежал, а тебе пришлось погонять лысого? - она перешла на тауронский, но Сэм был уверен, что большая часть присутствующих в комнате тоже его знает. Он не удостоил Фиделию ответом, но для нее, кажется, это уже было достаточным ответом само по себе. В сущности, если бы Сэм сказал, что она не права, он соврал бы. Ларри после звонка Тони действительно, можно сказать, сбежал. Они созвонились вечером - поговорили недолго, но довольно приятно. Ни о чем - Сэм не помнил, чтобы с кем-то, кроме брата, говорил ни о чем прежде. После этого Сэм попытался назначить встречу, но Ларри был либо занят на работе, либо у самого Сэма обнаруживались срочные дела. С тех пор прошло почти пять дней, новой встречи так и не состоялось, и Сэм готов был грызть стены от досады - но, конечно, не собирался этого демонстрировать.  
\- Ну ладно, прости,- она похлопала его по щеке, потом шутливо сжала руку в кулак и сделала вид, что собирается съездить ему в челюсть. - зачем тебе такой пугливый мальчик? Я вообще не понимаю, почему вы с Тони расстались. Папаша был на седьмом небе от счастья.  
Сэм удивленно поднял брови.  
\- С чего бы? - спросил он с искренним любопытством. Гуатрау был в восторге от того, что его единственный сын встречается с каким-то шестеркой? Вот уж чушь.  
\- Он говорил, с тобой Тони перестанет беситься, ты тоже успокоишься, и вместе вы бы могли возглавить организацию, когда он откинется,- пожала плечами Фиделия,- Семейные ценности, все такое.  
\- Именно поэтому мы с твоим братом и расстались,- сообщил ей Сэм,- потому, что он считал, что я трахаю его только в надежде на то, что получу свой знак организации. А нахер мне это надо.  
\- Зря ты так,- покачала она головой, снова отхлебнула из своего стакана, наполнившегося каким-то магическим образом,- старик возлагает на тебя большие надежды. Даже сейчас. Он вообще хотел бы держать вас к себе поближе, но с твоим братом у меня тоже, как ты знаешь, ничего не получилось.  
\- С моим братом у тебя ничего не получилось, потому что он идиот и не умеет пользоваться презервативом,- ответил Сэм, улыбаясь ей,- если бы он так не боялся получить пулю Руфи в затылок, сейчас ты была бы миссис Адамс.  
\- Вот это повезло,- Фиделия подняла стакан,- так или иначе, объединение семей Адама и Фазекас не состоялось. За это стоит выпить.  
Сэм поднял свой бокал следом. Они чокнулись, и он залпом опрокинул выпивку. В груди мгновенно разлилось приятное тепло, и Сэм отставил пустой стакан. Снова взялся за кий.  
\- Так что за дело, по которому твой брат мне звонил? - спросил он, высматривая на столе удобный шар для удара.  
\- Лучше расскажи, что это за парень, из-за которого ты не поинтересовался этим раньше,- Фиделия оперлась руками о край стола. Черные пряди рассыпались по плечам, когда она склонила голову и внимательно посмотрела на Сэма,- вид у тебя довольно глупый.  
Рука Сэма, наносящая в этот момент удар кием, дрогнула, и шар покатился совсем не туда, куда нужно. Ударился о бортик и застыл, вращаясь на сукне, посреди стола.  
\- Просто парень,- раздраженно отозвался Сэм. Фиделия прищурилась, вглядываясь ему в лицо, потом всплеснула руками.  
\- Что я вижу! - заявила она,- все так серьезно? Кто-то, мне кажется, влюбился!  
Сэм потянулся было к своему стакану, но вспомнил, что он пуст, а наполнить его никто не потрудился.  
\- Ну точно! - Фиделия отступила на шаг, готовая продолжать свою стремительную атаку, но в этот момент дверь в зал отворилась, и на пороге появился Тони.  
Совершенно один, в отличие от старшей сестры - без охраны. Одет он был с нарочитой небрежностью. Закатанные рукава светлого джемпера демонстрировали еще совсем свежую татуировку на правом предплечье. Сэм одарил его быстрым тяжелым взглядом. С тех пор, как они расстались, Тони, казалось, неуловимо изменился. Нет, конечно, он остался все таким же надменным и самовлюбленным, но, казалось, с новым знаком на коже, в нем появилась какая-то новая серьезность. Он медленно, словно и не замечая Сэма, подошел к столу. Остановился рядом с Фиделией, церемонно поцеловал ее в обе щеки. Лишь после этого он удостоил взглядом и Сэма.  
\- Привет,- сказал Тони на каприканском.  
\- Привет,- также откликнулся Сэм. Он взял кусок мела и принялся натирать кончик кия, делая вид, что полностью поглощен этим делом.  
\- Я звонил тебе,- сообщил Тони прохладно,- а ты мою просьбу перезвонить проигнорировал.  
\- И ты теперь ноги мне переломаешь? - осведомился Сэм,- надо было получше формулировать, что тебе нужно, Тони.  
\- Ты напрасно дерзишь, дружок,- снисходительно улыбнулся Тони, и Сэм почувствовал вдруг, как одно за другим перед глазами всплывают воспоминания. Хватило одного этого фамильярного пошлого словечка, чтобы в памяти мгновенно возникла чуть ли не каждая минута, проведенная вместе. Тони вытащил серебряный портсигар и прикусил одну сигарету, а Сэм словно живьем увидел, как прикуривает собственную от огонька его сигареты. Смуглые пальцы небрежно сжали фильтр, и Сэм вспомнил, как те же пальцы впивались ему в спину, а губы, которые сейчас выдыхали белый дым, шептали на родном языке "сильнее! Сильнее!"  
Сэм сглотнул и поспешил отвернуться. Чертовщина какая-то.  
\- Ладно, Тони,- решительно вмешалась вдруг Фиделия,- давай уже расскажем Сэму, что нам от него надо, и вы уже снимете комнату, раз вас так приперло, как я вижу.  
Тони бросил на сестру враждебный взгляд, но, взяв себя в руки, покладисто кивнул.  
\- Верно,- явно нехотя согласился он, потом пристально посмотрел на Сэма,- Гуатрау считает, тебе стоит заняться букмекерством.  
Такого поворота разговора Сэм явно не ожидал. Он посмотрел на Тони с недоумением, потом перевел взгляд на Фиделию. Та только кивнула. Выходит, не шутка?  
\- Не понимаю,- ответил Сэм неуверенно,- букмекерством? Зачем?  
\- Гуатрау нужно новое, незасвеченное место, где можно было бы проводить приватные встречи,- пояснил Тони спокойно,- конечно, он мог бы устроить его в любой лавке в Маленьком Тауроне, но было решено, что букмекерская контора - лучшая маскировка. Слишком законно, чтобы его прикрыть, слишком незаконно, чтобы подозревать что-то большее.  
\- Сознайся в малом, и тебе спустят что-то крупное на тормозах,- понимающе кивнул Сэм. Это имело смысл.  
Тони улыбнулся. От уголков его томных глаз по вискам разбежались лучи морщинок - не от возраста, конечно, а от привычки часто улыбаться и щуриться на солнце.  
\- Именно, дружок,- подбодрил он,- помещение уже есть. Маленькое, запущенное, и пока совершенно пустое - в нижней части квартала. Осталось записать его на чье-то имя и препоручить в надежные руки.  
\- В твои,- кивнул Фиделия.  
Сэм переводил взгляд с одного на другого, потом рассмеялся.  
\- Вы шутите, наверно? - спросил он,- мои? Да я парные носки в собственном доме найти не могу, а вы хотите, чтобы я букмекерской конторой управлял? Если вам нужен Адама, берите Йосифа - он толковый.  
\- Йосиф не хочет иметь ничего общего с Ха-Ла-Та,- напомнила Фиделия. Это была чистая правда. Окруженный ею со всех сторон, Йосиф предпочитал делать вид, что понятия не имеет, о чем идет речь. Он решительно отказывался выполнять любые поручения Гуатрау, кроме связанных с его профессиональной деятельностью.  
\- А ты куда сообразительней, чем о себе думаешь,- закончил за сестрой Тони.  
Сэм отвернулся к столу и несколько секунд созерцал разбросанные по сукну шары. Что если это и был тот самый шанс, которого он так долго ждал? Да, перспектива была сомнительная - Сэм понятия не имел, как нужно управляться с бизнесом, даже созданным исключительно для прикрытия. Он иногда делал ставки, но в основном проигрывал. К тому же появление Тони рядом с ним, кажется, всколыхнуло в сердце Сэма то, что, как ему казалось, исчезло из него навсегда. Он придерживался этого варианта, пока не видел Тони, но, едва встретившись, разволновался, как тупой мальчишка.  
\- Мне надо подумать,- сообщил он, снова поднимая кий.  
\- Только недолго,- наставительно заметила Фиделия.  
\- Позвони мне, Сэм,- Тони окинул его долгим пристальным взглядом и снова улыбнулся,- мы обсудим детали.  
***  
Из дома Сэм позвонил Ларри. Тот, к счастью, подошел довольно быстро. По пути домой, распрощавшись с Фиделией и Тони, Сэм прогонял в голове их разговор сотню раз. И под конец окончательно запутался. Дело было больше не в бизнесе - разумеется, он примет предложение. Фиделия сказала, Гуатрау возлагает на него большие надежды, и у Сэма не было причин ей не верить. Надежды эти он постарается оправдать.  
Но Тони... Проклятый надменный ублюдок Тони. Интересно, удастся ли теперь снова выбросить его из головы?  
\- Сэм? - голос Ларри в трубке звучал тревожно, словно он догадывался, что творится у Сэма на сердце. - ты в порядке?  
\- Нет,- честно признался Сэм,- мне без тебя совсем хреново,- это была правда - едва услышав Ларри в трубке, Сэм почувствовал, как навязчивые мысли отступают,- может, ты приедешь и спасешь меня, как обычно?  
Ларри несколько секунд хранил молчание, и Сэм уже почти слышал его обычное "не сегодня. Я работаю до утра". Он поклялся себе - если Ларри сейчас скажет нечто подобное, он пошлет его ко всем чертям. Хватит. Конечно, Сэм не побежит сразу к Тони, но издевательства эти пора было прекращать.  
\- Конечно,- наконец ответил Ларри, и, кажется, в голосе его звучала улыбка,- буду у тебя через полчаса, дождешься?  
\- Постараюсь,- пообещал Сэм,- но не ручаюсь.


	8. Эпизод 8. В котором ничего, кроме секса, не происходит.

Тяжело дыша и путаясь в собственных руках, Сэм помог ему стянуть через голову футболку. Чуть отодвинулся, когда Ларри принялся уверенно и быстро расстегивать на нем рубашку - одну пуговицу за другой, и откуда столько выдержки. Сэм, недовольно рыкнув, сам дернул полы рубашки - несколько пуговиц отлетело в сторону и покатилось по полу. Конечно, надо было дотерпеть хотя бы до спальни - но все разумные мысли отошли на задний план, едва Сэм открыл перед гостем дверь.  
За те полчаса, что Ларри ехал до него, Сэм прогонял в своей голове несколько сценариев того, о чем они будут говорить. Он мучительно решал - признаться ли парню в том, что на какой-то миг он впустил в свое сознание воспоминания о Тони, или - а чего тянуть? - уже взять и признаться в любви, раз уже даже для Фиделии это было очевидно.  
Но когда Ларри появился на пороге - улыбаясь и протягивая Сэму какой-то пакет из супермаркета - все слова и придуманные сценарии разговора исчезли сами собой.  
Он прижал его к стене в прихожей - жадно поймал губами губы, и Ларри, выронив пакет, кажется, не думал сопротивляться. Он обхватил шею Сэма руками, позволяя тону шарить ладонями у себя на груди и боках, а когда пальцы Сэма добрались до его ширинки, Ларри негромко выдохнул что-то ему в губы, и, кажется, это не было проявлением протеста.  
Сэм с сожалением подумал, что, наверно, для их первого раза места хуже, чем это, придумать было просто невозможно. Но несколько шагов до спальни сейчас казались ему непреодолимым расстоянием - ему казалось, отпусти он сейчас Ларри, и тот снова придумает повод отстраниться и уйти - а этого Сэм бы уже не пережил.  
Когда с рубашкой было покончено, Ларри прильнул к нему, теперь покрывая поспешными поцелуями его шею. Сэм и сам не понял, как тот успел развернуть его так, что теперь спина Сэма оказалась прижатой к стене. Сопротивляться, впрочем, он был не намерен. Ларри действовал уверенно - словно они были знакомы уже много лет, и он успел точно изучить, что нравится Сэму, чего он от него хочет. Парень старательно прошелся кончиком языка по татуировкам Сэма на груди, прикусил один сосок - Сэму оставалось теперь только смотреть за этим сверху и царапать пальцами обои на стене.  
Ларри опустился на колени, и Сэм тяжело сглотнул - боги, что он собирается делать?! Неужели... Теплая рука, вжикнув ширинкой, проникла внутрь, пальцы сжались, и Сэм, глухо застонав, откинул голову назад, уткнулся затылком в стену.  
\- Тшш,- успокоил его Ларри, быстро подняв на него взгляд. Уверенно и просто он спустил с него брюки вместе с бельем. Сэм расставил ноги пошире для большей устойчивости, и Ларри мягко и нежно огладил его подрагивающие от напряжения бедра.  
Когда его горячие губы обхватили пульсирующую от возбуждения головку члена, Сэм шумно выдохнул и, не сдержавшись, подался вперед, толкнувшись глубже. Тут же опасливо замер - нет, с этим парнем нельзя было допустить грубости, нельзя было причинить ему неудобств... Но Ларри, кажется, был вовсе не против - он пропустил член Сэма глубже. Заглотил так глубоко, как смог, потом, выпустив, обвел головку языком, слизал капельку смазки. Сэм боялся, что ноги подведут его, и он сползет по стене вниз, так это было хорошо. Ларри снова забрал его в рот, помогая себе одной рукой, второй продолжая гладить бедра Сэма. Еще несколько движений - Сэм уже так близко приблизился к разрядке. что каждое новое движение, каждое новое касание становилось опасным. Он готов был уже предупредить Ларри, что сейчас кончит, когда тот отпустил его.  
Сэм чуть не выругался от досады, но Ларри мягкой волной поднялся и прильнул к нему. Посмотрел ему в глаза - и откуда только во взгляде этого милого заботливого бармена взялось столько похоти - у Сэма даже дыхание перехватило от этого взгляда.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты был на грани, когда возьмешь меня,- проговорил Ларри серьезно и тихо, и Сэм понял, что пропал. Дело было вовсе не в сексе - нет, секс был последней составляющей этой картины, последним восхитительным штрихом - но в этот момент Сэм решил, что хватит сопротивляться самому себе. Да, он влюбился в этого парня. Да, он готов был делить с ним каждый день. И плевать на все.  
Ларри развернулся к нему спиной, шагнул немного вперед, уперся руками в противоположную стену коридора и прогнулся в спине, подставляясь. Сэм не отследил момента, когда он успел избавиться от штанов, но сейчас это не имело значения. Он быстро спустил свои брюки окончательно, переступил через них и в один шаг приблизился к Ларри вплотную. Уже достаточно раздразненный предыдущими ласками, Сэм тяжело дыша прижал к ягодицам парня горячий скользкий от слюны член. Конечно, стоило бы подумать о смазке получше, чтобы уж точно не сделать Ларри больно, но в тот миг, когда Сэм уже готов был сказать это, Ларри двинул бедрами, словно приглашая, подначивая.  
\- Ну держись,- выпалил Сэм. Он придержал Ларри за бедро одной рукой, второй направил себя в него. Вошел одним резким толчком - сразу до основания. Смазки было недостаточно, Ларри оказался внутри таким тугим, что Сэм опасливо застыл, готовый услышать недовольный вскрик. Но Ларри лишь удовлетворенно выдохнул и сжал его в себе, потом снова расслабился, двинулся так, что Сэм едва устоял на ногах.  
\- Ну же, давай,- прошептал Ларри нетерпеливо, и Сэм решил не спорить с судьбой.  
Сперва он двигался неуверенно и медленно, все еще боясь причинить боль, но Ларри оказался таким неожиданно страстным, что вскоре Сэм поддался искушению, и начал вбиваться в него сильно и резко - выходя почти полностью и с жадностью загоняя себя обратно.  
\- Да,- шептал Ларри жарко. Он словно точно знал, как нужно отстраняться и приближаться, как сжиматься, чтобы под конец Сэм окончательно потерял голову,- да...  
\- Я сейчас...- Сэм навалился на него, в последний раз войдя до основания, и за миг до того, как излиться, почувствовал, как по телу Ларри прошла сладкая судорога - он кончил без стимуляции спереди, ну кто бы мог подумать!..  
Когда жаркая волна оргазма схлынула, Сэм аккуратно вышел из него, отступил на полшага и заботливо притянул Ларри к себе. Тот потянулся за поцелуем, и еще несколько секунд они стояли, дрожа, посреди прихожей, целуясь. Сэму было так хорошо в этот момент, что он знал - если через секунду после того, как их объятия разомкнутся, он умрет на месте, ему ни капли не будет жаль.  
Ларри отстранился и посмотрел на него, смутно устало улыбаясь.  
\- Я принес продукты,- тихо сказал он, гладя Сэма по широкой груди,- кое-что для ужина и малину на завтрак.  
\- Малину? - переспросил Сэм, чувствуя, как на губах его снова появляется глупая улыбка,- на завтрак?  
\- Малину,- подтвердил Ларри,- в кашу - не какую-то там замороженную. Самую настоящую.  
\- Это значит, что ты останешься на завтрак? - уточнил Сэм. Ларри пожал плечами.  
\- Скорее всего,- ответил он, обведя кончиком пальца сосок Сэма,- если ты обещаешь, что мы все повторим не у стены, а на этот раз в постели.  
Сэму оставалось только послушно кивнуть.


	9. Эпизод 9. О сделках с совестью.

Было чертовски приятно просыпаться каждый день с уверенностью, что тебя встретят приветливым "Доброе утро" и завтраком. Приятно было вылавливать ложкой из каши крупные ягоды малины - невзирая на сезон, малина всегда была свежая и вкусная. Приятно было приезжать по суетливым просыпающимся улицам Маленького Таурона к дверям собственного заведения, открывать его, и некоторое время стоять посреди просторной полутемной комнаты, вдыхая вчерашний сигаретный дым, и понимать - все это твое. Приятно - ну, разумеется, приятно! - было пожимать руку Гуатрау и отвечать вежливым кивком на его "Здравствуй, мой мальчик", а потом закрывать за ним дверь дальнего помещения. А вечером, заперев контору, было приятно возвращаться домой, где неизменно ждал тот, кому можно приготовить ужин, кому можно рассказать о том. что произошло за день и лечь в постель. Кого можно ласкать, гладить, кем можно овладевать, слушая его жаркие знакомые вздохи и стоны. Все это было чертовски приятно. Для кого-нибудь, вроде Йосифа. В его представлении, должно быть, это был идеальный расклад - он так и говорил Сэму почти при каждой их встрече. Быть частью организации и не соваться под пули. Обрести в таком юном возрасте и уважение, и счастье, и даже кое-какой капитал, чтобы потом купить квартиру и завести семью.  
Но правда была в том, что Сэма тошнило от малины, от вчерашнего табачного дыма, от снисходительных улыбок Гуатрау. Он ненавидел закрывать за ним и его людьми дверь и оставаться снаружи. Он ловил себя на том, что готов взорваться от любого неосторожного слова и полезть в драку, попасть в переплет, быть арестованным и посаженным. И - главное - он понимал, что устал от Ларри. Он был идеальным. Не слишком приторным, не слишком резким. Немного ехидным, но заботливым и внимательным. В меру темпераментным - Ларри никогда не отказывал Сэму в сексе. И с ним у Сэма складывалась настоящая семейная жизнь. Но в конце апреля Сэму исполнилось двадцать три, и он осознавал, что ему не хочется никакой семейной жизни. Ему хотелось быть полезным, опасным, и чтобы имя его произносили шепотом. Ему, конечно, хотелось получить татуировку Ха Ла Та, но не знак подставного лица и "прикрытия" для серьезных дел - а знак того, кто эти дела проворачивает. Убийцы. Ну или на худой конец хотя бы телохранителя с правом убийства.  
Ларри переехал к нему почти сразу - может быть, в этом была проблема? Он никогда ничего не требовал - два месяца понадобилось ему, чтобы вписаться в жизнь Сэма. Еще два - чтобы привнести в нее собственные правила. И за последний месяц жизнь их обрела ту размеренность и идилличность, из-за которой Йосиф каждый раз говорил ему "Я так рад за тебя, Сэмми", а Сэм просыпался каждое утро с мыслью "гребанная малина". Ему ужасно хотелось хоть кому-нибудь рассказать о том, что происходит и что его терзает. Но поговорить с Ларри не получалось. Нет, конечно, они могли говорить о чем угодно. Сэм рассказывал ему даже о том, за что их обоих могли и убить. Но вот о самом животрепещущем у Сэма начать говорить не поворачивался язык. С братом они в последнее время виделись редко - Шеннон должна была родить со дня на день, и Йосиф весь погрузился в свой новый неумолимо приходящий к нему статус, и Сэм не хотел ему мешать. Да и что бы он сказал Йосифу, который был совершенно уверен - теперь, когда младший брат удачно устроен, сам он вполне имеет моральное право отдалиться и уделять все внимание дочери, а не ему. И уж конечно, Сэм не собирался изливать душу кому-то из своих приятелей - он прямо-таки воочию видел ехидную ухмылку Фрэнки, Дэмоса или Фиделии (не дайте боги!), и от этого становилось еще более тошно.  
***  
На невысоком помосте, служившем здесь сценой, какой-то в жижу пьяный парень надрывался, выводя рулады дряной, но довольно веселой каприканской песенки, и Сэм, рассеянно глядя на него, прикидывал, не стоит ли начать подпевать - градус алкоголя в его крови достиг уже той приятной отметки, когда сознание еще чистое, а вот границы того, что делать стоит, а что - нет, уже начинают стираться. Сейчас ему очень хотелось спеть, но на то, чтобы вылезти на сцену, градус пока не тянул. А вот подпеть и подбодрить несчастного на сцене - это запросто.  
\- Шел бы ты домой, Сэм,- Дэмос поставил перед ним вопреки своим словам очередной полный стакан. Свой он осушил одним махом, поморщился,- первый час ночи - какого хрена ты тут ошиваешься?  
\- Отдыхаю, блин,- мрачно отозвался Сэм.  
\- Что, пришлось выплачивать большой выигрыш кому-то? - было совершенно непонятно, насмехается Дэмос или действительно заинтересован. Анализировать Сэму было лень, поэтому он ответил просто:  
\- Нет, на работе все зашибись.  
\- Дома что ли проблемы? - продолжал допытываться Дэмос. Он был одним из ближайших друзей Сэма, и уже два года носил татуировку организации. Три дня назад Дэмос получил знак убийцы, и теперь его шею скрывал белый грязноватого вида бинт.  
\- Да нет, дома все отлично. - ответил Сэм все тем же тоном - и это тоже была правда. За такого парня, как Ларри, многие из его знакомых глотки бы друг другу повырывали.  
\- Ну так и в чем проблема тогда? - усмехнулся Дэмос,- только не говори, что со мной тебе тусоваться веселее, чем с твоим муженьком.  
\- Мы не женаты,- отрезал Сэм - пожалуй, слишком серьезно.  
Дэмос не обиделся - пожал плечами.  
\- Ну хитрое ли это дело? - произнес Дэмос, доливая в свой стакан,- живете-то вы все равно что женатые. Все заметили, как ты залоснился, Сэм. Любо-дорого посмотреть.  
На пороге дымного зала возник Тони Фазекас. Сэм заметил его сразу - и даже забыл ответить Дэмосу что-нибудь резкое на его высказывание. Тони - в светлом пиджаке поверх белой рубашке - был похож на случайно зашедшего в грязный притон изнеженного принца. Он махнул кому-то за дальним столиком, скользнул глазами по Сэму, но не подал вида, что его заметил. Сэм отвернулся и закурил. Затянулся так, что чуть не закашлялся. Быстро выпил то, что успел долить в его стакан Дэмос. Кажется, приятель был прав - пора было ехать домой. Залезть в постель к сонному теплому Ларри, обнять его со спины, выслушать все его недовольные "Ты пьян, Сэм..." и "От тебя куревом несет сильнее, чем от пепельницы", и, может быть, трахнуть его, стараясь ни разу не выкрикнуть "Тони" вместо правильного имени.  
Тони прошел между столиками и сделал быстрый знак надрывавшемуся на сцене парню. Тот испарился мгновенно - как в яму упал. Тони вскочил на помост и перехватил микрофон. Улыбнулся залу с видом популярного певца, которому поклонницы вот-вот начнут кидать на сцену цветы и трусики.  
Музыкальный автомат заиграл что-то медленное и блюзовое. Сэм не знал этой песни. Тони поднес микрофон к губам, вдохнул так, как вдыхал, когда Сэм начинал целовать его в шею. И выдохнул, словно он прикусил его сосок.  
Голос у Тони был чистый, глубокий, с едва различимой хрипотцой - словно игла задевала крохотную царапину на бороздках пластинки. Сэм поднял глаза от стакана и посмотрел на него - тут же столкнулся с пронзительным, пристальным взглядом черных глаз из-под полуопущенных век. Непонятно было, видит ли его Тони в зале, действительно ли смотрит прямо на него, но Сэм чувствовал, что каждое слово песни, каждый негромкий полувздох Тони обращен именно к нему. Сейчас слова были совершенно неважны - Тони выводил каждое небрежно, словно не особо заботясь, попадает ли он в ноты, тот ли текст поет. Но он не промахнулся ни разу. Там, где нужно было, голос его становился выше и звенел, как партия саксофона, а в другом месте - падал вниз, скатываясь до нижних нот контрабаса, которые выворачивали душу наизнанку.  
Тони в последний раз поднес микрофон к губам, выдохнул последнее слово, как выдыхал "Да, Сэм...", срываясь с пика наслаждения, и в шумном зале, полным чужих голосов, музыки и невнятного гама, для Сэма воцарилась тишина.  
***  
Целовать и лапать он его начал еще в машине. Тони, смеясь, предупредил его, что сейчас впилится в столб, и пришлось притормозить. Но на лестнице Сэм снова бросился в атаку. Тони снова сказал что-то недовольное о том, что выронит ключи, и тогда ночевать придется на лестнице, но его гибкое горячее тело прильнуло к Сэму, и даже сквозь одежду он чувствовал, как Тони дрожит от нетерпения.  
Они едва не вынесли дверь, ввалившись в квартиру. Свернули вешалку с пальто и шляпами. Сэм влетел спиной в стену, и Тони, швырнувший его в нее, прижался к нему, впился в губы, уже не целуя, а нетерпеливо кусая его. Он не стонал, а почти рычал, когда Сэм шарил по ремню его брюк, когда расстегивал его ширинку, когда, проклиная все на свете, пытался и свои брюки расстегнуть побыстрее.  
В первый раз он взял его прямо там - на ледяном полу прихожей. Суетливо, жарко и резко. Тони застонал, двинул задницей так, что у Сэма перед глазами все поплыло.  
\- Смазку с собой носи, ублюдок! - выдохнул Тони, сжимая Сэма в себе.  
\- Не помрешь,- подбодрил его Сэм, вбиваясь в неподатливое горячее тело. Тони снова застонал - он не сопротивлялся, а делал все, чтобы заставить Сэма быть резче, быстрее, сильнее и грубее, чтобы получить от него все сполна. Сэм кончил очень быстро, но и Тони содрогнулся в сладкой судороге оргазма под ним.  
Они кое-как переместились в спальню только для того, чтобы Тони, повалив Сэма на кровать, раздвинул бесцеремонно его ноги и, устроившись между ними, взял его снова начинающий твердеть член в рот, принимаясь ласкать его издевательски неторопливо. Сэм толкался бедрами в восхитительный жар его умелого рта, и Тони, глухо постанывая, не сопротивлялся, не отстранялся.  
\- Почти!.. Почти...- твердил Сэм, едва ли соображая, что говорит, и Тони, одной рукой придерживая его бедро, второй рассеянно гладил дрожащий от напряжения живот Сэма, и когда тот излился в его рот, не отодвинулся, выпив его до капли.  
\- Ну держись, скотина,- выдохнул Тони, отпуская его и облизываясь.- насухую решил меня трахать, говнюк?  
Он потянулся за подушкой, подпихнул ее под поясницу Сэма. Облизав руку, пару раз все же прошелся ладонью по собственному члену и, прежде, чем Сэм успел опомниться, подхватил его под бедра и вошел в него по самые яйца. Сэм заерзал, насаживаясь глубже - позволять себя брать ему приходилось редко, но сегодня Тони хотелось позволить делать с ним все, что угодно - все казалось правильным и невыразимо приятным.  
\- Трахни меня, сука! - прорычал он, сжимаясь, чтобы создать большее сопротивление, и двинувшись от Тони, словно хотел соскользнуть с его члена,- ну же, давай!  
\- Заткнись, гребанный бычара,- отозвался Тони и, прежде чем начать стремительно двигаться, качнулся вперед и поймал губы Сэма губами. Поцелуй вышел поспешным, но глубоким и влажным. Прервав его, Тони перехватил ногу Сэма поудобней.  
Это было какой-то безумной, жестокой гонкой за оргазмом. Сэм не помнил, когда секс был для него таким бесконечным фейерверком восторга. После первых раз, смешанных со взаимными оскорблениями, Тони вдруг стал нежным и трепетным. Когда Сэм, опустошенный очередной разрядкой, лежал, тяжело дыша на спине, думая, что больше не сможет пошевелиться, он начал гладить его грудь, вылизывать каждую татуировку. Его теплые руки мягко массировали липкие от пота и семени бедра, пока Сэм не почувствовал, что снова возбуждается. Тони все-таки извлек откуда-то смазку и подготовил Сэма мягко и осторожно. Лишь после этого оседлал его бедра и направил снова стоящий колом член в себя.  
Оторваться друг от друга они смогли лишь тогда, когда за светлыми жалюзи в спальне Тони забрезжил рассвет.  
Сэм сел на постели и принялся взглядом разыскивать детали свой одежды по комнате. Тони, томно потянувшись, погладил его по пояснице. Сэм не пошевелился.  
\- Я знал, что ты это сделаешь, дружок,- заметил Тони, накрываясь простыней,- мы с тобой оба это знали.  
\- Пошел ты,- не поворачиваясь, отозвался Сэм. Он встал, натягивая штаны, накинул на плечи рубашку.  
\- Позвони мне,- Тони отвернулся от него, лег на бок и натянул повыше простыню. В голосе его слышалась улыбка.


	10. Эпизод 10. Который прикидывается подобием хэппи-энда.

Он прикурил от огонька его сигареты, глубоко затянулся и откинулся на высокую подушку. Несколько секунд смотрел в потолок, не шевелясь. Тони растянулся рядом во весь рост. Он зажал свою сигарету зубами, позволив рукам своим свободно блуждать по груди Сэма.  
\- Ты получишь свою татуировку, дружок. Разве ты не рад? - маленький клочок пепла сорвался с кончика сигареты Тони, упал на грудь Сэма - тот даже не вздрогнул. Тони меланхолично смахнул пепел, вытащил сигарету изо рта и поцеловал то место, где остался крохотный черный след. Лизнул. Сэм склонил голову,- ты слушаешь меня? - Тони пихнул его в бок.  
\- Нет,- честно признался Сэм. Он прекрасно знал, что стараться закрыться от произошедшего после того, как оно произошло - малодушие еще большее, чем делать то, что он делал уже почти две недели подряд. Разумеется, должен быть какой-то выход. Нужно послать Тони к черту - раз и навсегда. Нужно рассказать все Ларри и надеяться на его понимание и великодушие. Сэм почти представлял себе каждое слово этого диалога. "Я совершил ошибку. Я очень сожалею. Прости меня"  
Но правда была в том, что он понимал - ошибку он совершил раньше, почти полгода назад. А то, что творилось сейчас, было лишь логичным следствием той ошибки.  
Другой сценарий был ничуть не лучше - можно было послать к черту Ларри - и остаться с Тони. Страстным, чувственным и таким полезным Тони Фазекасом, который сейчас провел языком по его ключице, поцеловал в основание шеи.  
Но Сэм был - если уж совсем честно - вовсе не уверен, что, окажись на месте Тони кто угодно другой, что-то бы сильно изменилось. Разрывать свой порочный круг Сэм мог бы с кем угодно.  
Боги, каким долбанным слабаком он ощущал себя в такие вот моменты. Злился - и злился на себя за то, что злился, а не предпринимал что-то.  
\- Я говорю, ты получишь татуировку,- повторил Тони,- и если ты сейчас не посмотришь на меня, следующую сигарету я затушу об тебя.  
Сэм наконец посмотрел на него.  
\- Пошел ты на хуй,- выговорил он тихо.  
Тони моргнул, потом рассмеялся.  
\- Как скажешь, дружок,- и он покорно скользнул ниже.  
***  
\- Говнюк! Гребанный говнюк! - вот-вот, вот сейчас.. Сэм чувствовал, как близка долгожданная разрядка, но Ларри под ним вдруг замер.  
\- Сэм... Сэм? - он расслабился и повернулся к нему через плечо. Сэм безумным взглядом уставился на него, не понимая, что произошло. Он что, назвал его неправильным именем? Вроде же нет?  
\- Чт... что? - выдохнул он. Ларри двинулся - член Сэма выскользнул из него, но, впрочем, это было уже неважно.  
Ларри сел, подобрав под себя ноги. Сэм сперва думал, что лгать ему будет сложно. Ларри ведь видел его насквозь - они стали так близки, что невозможно было что-то скрыть друг от друга. Достаточно одного взгляда. Но на деле оказалось, что это совсем просто. Верил ему Ларри или нет - Сэму было все равно. Он говорил, что был занят, бухал с друзьями или встречался с братом, даже не заботясь о том, что кто-то из них может не подтвердить его показаний.  
\- Ты злишься? - Ларри протянул руку, погладил его по плечу. Сэм повернулся на бок, посмотрел на него пустыми глазами.  
\- Нет. Конечно, нет, с чего ты взял? - прикосновение было таким приятным и успокаивающим, что Сэму на миг стало стыдно. Надо ему рассказать! Надо рассказать - это ведь нечестно, это некрасиво, это признак слабости - а слабость была в понятиях Сэма самым страшным грехом.  
\- Ты назвал меня гребанным говнюком,- ответил Ларри. В его тоне был весь он. Спокойный, рассудительный - казалось, он был готов принять любое, даже самое нелепое объяснение.  
\- Это было... в порыве. Страсти,- Сэм и сам слышал, как это глупо звучит. Наверно, нормальные люди в порывах страсти называют своих возлюбленных как-то по-другому.  
\- А,- Ларри выглядел виноватым - этого еще не хватало! - извини. Просто ты так раньше никогда не делал. Если хочешь, можем продолжить.  
Сэм посмотрел вниз. Сэм-младший, судя по всему, решил самоудалиться из дискуссии и не подавал признаков активности.  
\- Нет, давай спать. Завтра в моей гребанной лавке трудный день,- Сэм улыбнулся, надеясь, что Ларри воспримет это как шутку.  
\- Ох, Сэм,- Ларри опустился рядом с ним на кровать, накрыл его член ладонью. Сперва погладил осторожно и мягко, потом настойчивей. Сэм прикрыл глаза и выдохнул,- а мне можно называть тебя говнюком?  
\- Нужно,- отозвался Сэм.  
Самым отвратительным в ту ночь было то, что Сэм кончил дважды.  
***  
\- Какого хера ты творишь, Сэмми?  
\- Тебе разве не надо домой, к дочке? - Сэм зло уставился на брата сквозь табачный дым. В заднем помещении букмекерской конторы, казалось, сам воздух превратился в этот дым - будто Сэм надеялся выкурить Йосифа прочь.  
\- Ничего, на часок я могу оставить одного своего ребенка, чтобы провести время с другим,- отмахнулся Йосиф.- так какого хрена ты делаешь, брат?  
\- А какого хрена я делаю? - Сэм затушил очередной окурок. Сегодня ему не хотелось никуда - ни к Тони, хотя он звонил всего час назад. Ни к Ларри, которому сказал, что поедет проведать брата. По крайней мере, сегодня это была полуправда.  
\- Спишь с Тони Фазекасом,- Йосиф предупреждающе поднял руку,- и даже не пытайся отпираться. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы не заметить, что ты уходишь с ним почти каждый вечер. Уж не в кино же вы ходите, право слово.  
\- Откуда такая информированность, брат? - сигарета тлела между пальцами, и Сэм чувствовал, как от привкуса табака во рту его начинает тошнить. Или не от него, хрен знает.  
\- У меня свои источники,- ответил Йосиф нейтрально, но Сэм заметил его смущение. Ага, как интересно. Из всех общих знакомых с Йосифом более или менее общалась только Фиделия. И уж конечно, она была в курсе того, что творилось между ее младшим братом и Сэмом. А это значит...  
\- Один брат не далеко ушел от другого,- горько усмехнулся Сэм,- только вот у меня детей нет.  
Йосиф побледнел так стремительно, что Сэм даже испугался. Но, как настоящий адвокат, взял себя в руки.  
\- Не пытайся перевести стрелки,- заявил он. Потом взгляд его смягчился,- Сэм, ты любишь Тони?  
\- Нет,- градус нелепости разговора начинал зашкаливать. Но Сэм знал, что сам загнал себя в угол.  
\- А Ларри? - взгляд темных глаз Йосифа стал очень пристальным, но Сэм не отвернулся. Он мог врать Ларри, Тони и самому себе. Но брату - никогда.  
\- Нет,- снова ответил он.  
\- Ох, Сэм,- ни во взгляде, ни в тоне Йосифа не было ни капли осуждения, и Сэм ощутил прилив благодарности. Захотелось рассказать ему все, как на духу - уж кто-кто, а Йосиф всегда мог дать ему правильный совет. Но в тот же момент Сэм осознал - нет. Это не его проблема. С ней он должен справиться сам.  
\- Я получу татуировку,- решил он резко сменить тему, пока разговор не зашел слишком далеко. Йосиф посмотрел на него и покачал головой.  
***  
\- Тут ты и живешь, дружок? - Тони вошел в его квартиру совершенно по-хозяйски, как к себе домой. Скинул с плеч пальто и швырнул его на вешалку. - чистенько здесь. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал.  
Сэм прошел вперед, в кухню. Тони следовал за ним по пятам, оглядываясь, словно в музей попал.  
\- Хочешь пива? - спросил Сэм, дергая ручку холодильника.  
Тони приблизился к нему и прильнул к спине - твердый член прижался к ягодицам Сэма.  
\- Хочу тебя,- заявил Тони.  
Сэм развернулся и посмотрел на него немного рассеянным взглядом.  
\- Твой бармен работает,- Тони легко привычным жестом расстегнул ему ширинку и запустил руку в брюки,- а твой маленький приятель очень хочет, чтобы я обратил на него внимание.  
\- Маленький? - выдохнул Сэм, когда пальцы Тони сжали его член.  
\- Большой,- заверил его Тони,- большой тауронский хер. Все как я люблю,- Тони на мгновение разжал пальцы и посмотрел Сэму в глаза,- все, как я люблю,- повторил он тише, и Сэм увидел, как в глубине его черных глаз застыл вопрос, на который Сэм хотел бы ответить, но прекрасно понимал, что не может. Никак не может.  
\- Хочешь трахнуть меня на столе? - спросил он, улыбнувшись и толкаясь в руку Тони.  
***  
Он услышал, как щелкнул замок, даже несмотря на то, что Тони, склонившись к нему, дышал прямо ему в ухо мелко и жарко, и шептал "давай, сукин сын, кончи для меня..."  
Шаги по коридору были неспешными, словно Ларри прекрасно знал, что увидит на кухне, и хотел оттянуть этот момент подольше.  
\- Сэм,- хрустнул бумажный пакет - он не выронил его. Аккуратно отставил. Чертова аккуратность!  
\- Смотри-ка,- Тони уже дрожал и, кажется, и не думал останавливаться - впрочем, и Сэм не сделал попытки его остановить,- эй, малыш,- крикнул Тони, обращаясь к Ларри,- не стой столбом. Хочешь - присоединяйся!  
***  
Йосиф в их старой холостяцкой квартире смотрелся чуждым элементом, лишней деталью мозаики. Он сидел за столом, сложив перед собой руки. К чашке, в которой коньяка было гораздо больше, чем кофе, он даже не притронулся. Сэм пил прямо из горла.  
\- И что - он застукал вас прямо в постели? - уточнил Йосиф,  
\- На столе,- отозвался Сэм, прикуривая очередную сигарету от предыдущей. Блюдечко, в котором он тушил окурки, было уже переполнено.  
Йосиф нервно поднял руки со столешницы и поморщился. Сэм рассмеялся. Вышло немного истерично, и он поспешил заткнуться. Йосиф вернул руки на стол и вздохнул.  
\- Сэм, ну вот кто тебя просил так делать? - спросил он,- жизнь преподнесла тебе все на блюдечке, а ты взял и все засрал одним махом.  
\- Сказал человек, трахающий Фиделию Фазекас за спиной у беременной жены.- зло отозвался Сэм. Огрызаться на брата совсем не хотелось. В конце-концов, судить его он не имел ни права, ни желания. Но это вышло как-то само собой.  
\- Мои ошибки - мои,- кажется, Йосиф ничуть не был уязвлен. Он все еще смотрел на Сэма глазами, полными сочувствия.  
\- К тому же ты не попадался,- усмехнулся Сэм. Хотелось врезать брату - только затем, чтобы не признаваться - после всего произошедшего на душе у Сэма сейчас было легко и почти спокойно.  
\- Верно,- кивнул Йосиф,- Сэм, у вас же было так все хорошо.  
\- Да херня все это, Йосиф! - Сэм грохнул бутылкой по столу,- ничего не было хорошо. Это ведь твоя жизнь получалась - спокойная работа, никаких опасностей, прощающий измены муж, Фазекас любовник. А мне не нужна твоя - я свою хочу, понимаешь?  
Йосиф несколько секунд молчал, потом медленно кивнул.  
***  
Тони потянулся к огоньку его сигареты и прикурил. Сэм разжал объятия и отступил на шаг. Тони остался сидеть на зеленом сукне бильярдного стола как был - без штанов, разведя ноги.  
\- К тебе или ко мне? - спросил он томно. Сэм дернул молнию на брюках, застегнул ширинку, повернулся к нему спиной.  
\- Похуй,- отозвался он,- завтра мне в эту дыру в гребанную рань возвращаться. А ехать одинаково.  
\- Знаешь что? - Тони откинулся на столе, оперся на локоть, поиграть сигаретой между пальцами. Он глубоко затянулся, выпустил дым в потолок,- мне завтра с утра нужно убрать одного ублюдка. Он перешел папаше дорогу, нужно разобраться. Все явки есть, дело плевое. Но мне так лень, хоть умри....- он пристально посмотрел на Сэма,- может, уложишь его вместо меня?  
Сэм коротко рассмеялся и ответил ему тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Издеваешься, Фазекас? - ответил он,- как-будто твой старик мне это разрешит. Да и контору нужно открыть вовремя, сам знаешь...  
\- Папаше без разницы, кто это сделает,- отмахнулся Тони,- лишь бы было сделано... А что до конторы... - он сел и соскочил со стола,- что если я забуду зажженный окурок здесь, поверх ящиков с документами?...- он невинно посмотрел на Сэма,- я ведь такой невнимательный.


End file.
